Revisited
by CK - Ace
Summary: Set right after RE6. Anti-C was succesfully created and things are slowly settling down. When things seemed to return to square one, DSO decided they need all the help they can get and sent Agent Sherry Birkin to hire the full-fledged mercenary Jake Muller into service. But then, things takes a turn as they had no way out. Pairings included: Mainly Jake/Sherry, Chris/Jill.
1. Chapter One: The Land of Syria

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. They belong to their own respective owners. (Lucky Capcom)**

**Revisited**

_Chapter One: The Land of Syria_

_"Fair's fair, kid" - Jake Muller_

**Division of Security Division Headquaters**

Sherry Birkin, donned in her official Division of Security Operations (DSO) uniform, walked through halls after halls. The whole facility was dimly lit with only several dark light; the ones that you expect when you walk through a high-tech laboratory or building. Her eyes weren't exactly looking at anyone, but she was searching for the room she was supposed to be headed - Director Hunnigan's Office.

_Following the death of President Adam Benford, the founder of the DSO as well as the main commander, DSO was not disbanded. Instead, with the majority support and votes from fellow anti-bioterrorism organizations (and the vouch from infamous agent Leon Scott Kennedy himself), Ingrid Hunnigan was chosen to succeed the previous role of President Adam Benford until a new president would be elected._

Sherry stopped right in front of a high-tech double door. She reached for the panel; and pressed for the intercom. When she was sure that it was connected, she informed, "Agent Sherry Birkin reporting, ma'am." After a few short seconds, the double door opened itself with the panel rang the typical **_'_****_Access__ granted'._ **

Sitting on the large desk with numerous documents and electrical panels was Ingrid Hunnigan herself. She rose from her seat to greet the agent, "Agent Birkin, I'm happy to see you." Sherry returned the smile, "Likewise, Director Hunnigan."

Hunnigan motioned her hand to the empty seat in front of her desk with a simple "Have a seat." to which Sherry obeyed. Hunnigan cleared her throat once and began her briefing, "Alright, Agent Birkin, I'll get to the point," Hunnigan pressed one of the button on her desk and a large LCD slid down from the ceiling. It showed the world map, with the Middle East region specifically glowing red. Hunnigan then press anther button, and the Middle East area was zoomed in. "After the Anti-C was created, the numbers of the infected were dramatically diminished. However, the Middle East region doesn't seemed to show any sign of improvement. BSAA were generally dispatched to eliminate their numbers but still the number didn't stop increasing."

Hunnigan proceeded with the sliding, and it zoomed to the map of Syria, "However, satellite report shows that a small unnamed town west of Damascus, an outbreak occurs last week with an approximate number of 160 civillians being infected and multiple BOWs strike through. The outbreak had been surpressed though. Here's the catch, within two nights, the zombies and the BOWs were completely wiped out." Hunnigan coughed, "We expected that it was the work of the Middle East branch of BSAA. But they informed us that it was not them but one man alone."

Sherry seemed to be impressed, "One man against numerous infected? Wow."

"Yes, it is. And that is why we sent for you." Another picture was shown, a fully cloaked man. "We couldn't get any satellite pictures with him revealing himself. When he did, he usually was on narrow streets which we couldn't get a clean shot. Yesterday, Middle Eastern BSAA informed us that the man had disappeared to a small village known as Sit Zeinab. Currently, Sit Zeinab has very high threat of BOWs."

Standing up, Hunnigan then annouced, "Agent Birkin, as the director of the DSO, I will announce that your mission is to identify the mysterious figure's identity."

* * *

**5 days later, the border of Syria**

"So, your mission is to infiltrate the outskirts of Damascus and find this hero?"

Chris Redfield sitting next to fellow BSAA operative Jill Valentine inquired. Sherry nodded slightly, "Yeah. And you guys must be heading there to demolish the remaining BOWs and zombies?"

"Yup, thanks to this 'hero' of your, there's pretty not much work. Not with Jill on our team this time." Chris patted on Jill's shoulder, to which she responded by smacking his arm playfully. Sherry felt amused by the two's actions. It somehow reminded herself about her journey with Jake Muller. It's been months since she last saw him.

"I thought you were planning to retire before me, Chris." Jill suddenly brought the topic up. Chris looked down to the floor, "No can do. Piers wouldn't want me to retire so soon." Jill then remembered the moment when Chris returned to the BSAA HQ - very upset. She didn't hear much, all she heard was "...KIA."

"I am sorry, Chris. Didn't mean to bring it up. Sorry about what happened to Nivans." Jill held his shoulder in comfort.

"Yeah, he was a good soldier." Sherry too remembered the incident at the underwater facility when Chris and Piers rescued her.

"No problem."

Later, when they stared out to the window of the helicopter; they noticed that they were getting closer and closer to the land of Syria. "We're almost there, people. Preparing to land." The pilot informed them. He looked over his shoulder, "Agent Birkin, briefings said that you'll be landing further away for a different mission alone. You on a solo mission?"

"Yeah, infiltrating. Gotta find this guy and bring him back if necessary."

After a few minutes, the helicopter reached the landing pad and as expected, a crowd of hopeful refugees were waiting for them. Before exiting the helo, both Chris and Jill glanced over to Sherry and wished her luck.

"Good luck. Remember to thank this man for me."

"No problem. Good luck out there too."

* * *

**Sit Zeinab, Outskirt of Damascus**

It didn't take long before Sherry reached her designated destination. Her landing spot were quiet and empty, on a bareland a little far from the village. DSO must have done a lot of homework to find this spot. She put on her robe which covered most of her and check if her Triple-Shot was loaded.

The pilot looked apologetically at Sherry, "Sorry, but I couldn't exactly land. You gotta jump off yourself coz' I gotta leave as soon as I can to avoid attention."

She shook her head as if to forgive him, "No problem, but you gotta pick me up as soon as I call. Deal?"

"Deal. Good luck."

Thus, she jumped out from the helicopter and landed on her feet. When she could no longer hear the rotating blades of the helicopter, she could hear the growling of unknown hostiles. Pulling on her hood, Sherry gazed to the village not far from her,

"Alright, here goes."

* * *

**Streets of Sit Zeinab  
**  
In a small building, there was a young boy peering anxiously to the empty streets through the crack of the wall. He gasped in shock when he witnessed a horde of Napads jumping down from roofs and roaring furiously. He took a step back, only to bump into a cloaked figure.

The mysterious man walked towards the front door and was about to open it. He extended his arm, but stopped, "I believe we had a deal."

The boy then recalled his promise and searched his pockets, finally founding an apple. The boy nervously handed it to the man. The cloaked figure accepted it, bouncing it on his hand as if to examine his reward.

Satisfied, he pushed the wooden door open and stepped outside to the danger. The Napads hadn't noticed them yet. The young villager, still on the front door asked one question that always plagued him, "Are you going to keep your promise?"

He looked back at the boy and promptly removed the cloak he was wearing. Revealing that he was no other than Jake Muller, who aimed his 909 towards the horde of BOWs, took a bite from his apple and smirked, "Fair's fair, kid."

* * *

**Streets of Sit Zeinab**

Sherry halted her footstep upon hearing a gunshot, followed by several others. _'It couldn't be right, the BSAA wasn't supposed to be this early.' _She checked her PDA, and confirmed that it was not the BSAA. They were still on a town west of Damascus. _'Guess that my target is near.'_

She remained jumping from roof to roof for the whole time to avoid visual contact from the villagers. She was more on a stealth mission; foreigners weren't very welcoming guests in Middle Eastern small villages, unless you prove yourself worthy. The wind helped much, creating whirlwinds of sand, effectively obscuring the view.

Sherry followed closely to the sources of the gunshots. The commotion was getting louder with every steps she took. When she saw hints of movement down the streets, she stopped and pressed her binocular to her eyes.

Although the sand helped obscuring possible visual contact by the villagers, the downside was, it blocked most of her visions too. She couldn't exactly see what was happening down there, other than some Napads hitting the walls and dissolving into goos.

Sherry flicked on the thermal vision of her binocular. True enough, it was a man alone fighting against hordes of BOWs; with a handgun and occasional close quater combat (CQC). Even through the layer of the thermal vision, Sherry was throughly impressed of the way the figure manhandled the huge BOWs. She turned on her PDA, "I'm closing in onto target, ma'am." From the screen, Hunnigan nodded, "Good. Now, confirm his identity and if necessary, eliminate all possible hostiles."

"Understood."

By now, the wind had stopped and no longer creating whirlwinds of sand. Sherry was about to confirm the attacker, only to find Jake Muller, pointing his gun at her direction.

"Watch out!"

She turned to her back to find a Napad which was about to strike. Jake opened fire and the bullet hit the Napad in the eye, stunning it for a moment. Sherry took the opportunity to roll to her side and fired her Triple-Shot, shocked to see that it had minimal effect to the BOW's bulky shield.

"Break the goddamn shield before you shoot!" Jake commanded.

She obeyed, pulling out her Stun Rod from underneath her robe and swung it right to the Napad. The shield cracked but not removed from the Napad. Sherry dodged the incoming attack and tried again. This time, it worked as the shield broke into pieces. Sherry then proceeded firing her gun repeatly to the BOW's exposed muscles and it didn't take long before it fell on its knees and died.

Down the streets, Jake watched on how familliar the unknown woman defended herself. _'That gun and a Stun Rod? Now, where have I seen that?' _His pondering didn't catch him offguard as Jake swayed to his left, easily avoiding another Napad's sudden attack. "Ya' know, cheapshots don't usually help much," He launched himself right to the Napad and whipped out a powerful Cobra Strike, crushing the protective layer of the Napad. Jake proceeded firing off his 909, causing his opponent to drop on his knees several times before succumbing to the gunshot wounds.

"I see that you still maintain most of your composure, Mr. Muller." Sherry half jokingly stated. She had jumped down from the roof she was at and faced Jake.

"Not bad. For someone as small as you. Have we met somewhere?"

"Jake, it's only been four and a half months. You can't even recognize me?" Sherry pulled down her hood, revealing herself. Jake looked a bit amused, clapped his hands once, "Of course I've seen that move! It's Supergirl on the roll."

He didn't even realized that Sherry had thrown her arms around his back. "Missed you," She murmured. Jake returned the hug, smiled, "Yeah, I was always wondering when can I see Supergirl again." Content, they released the hold and both smiled sheepishly at one another.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sherry questioned; Jake shook his head, "Now's not really a place to talk."

Jake turned all the way round to scan the surrounding. Pleased, he tilted his head to the direction of a little shack, "You wanna come with me to collect my payment?"

"So, you're working as a mercenary now?"

Jake lifted an eyebrow in an amused way, "What? Do I look like a social pest exterminator to you?"

* * *

Inside the shack, the previous boy beamed happily to see that Jake had completed his task, "You did it, mister! Now the village will be safe for time being!"

"No prob, kid. Now, I believe that would be the double of the upfront payment." Jake patted the boy slightly.

Sherry on the other hand looked very unsurely, _'He demanded payment from a boy?' _Jake's back was turned to Sherry so she couldn't she the exchanging between the two. "Nice doing business with you."

Jake then spun around to her direction. On his hands were two apples; he threw one to Sherry which she caught it with her palms. "Alright, Sherry, I'm kinda done here." The Middle Eastern boy's eyes switched from Sherry, then to Jake, "Who is she, mister? Is she... um... your spouse?"

Sherry could have cursed herself for blushing in which Jake merely chucked it off, "Nope. She's my teammate."

"Teammate?"

"Yeah, the one that help you fought those bastards out there."

* * *

In the middle of the empty streets of Sit Zeinab, Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin (both wearing their body-length robe) walk through the sandy road. The smell of death was still lingering in the air after Jake had most of the BOWs disposed of. Sherry could feel the villagers hiding in their houses eyeing up on Jake and her. She felt uneasy a bit, but decided to shake it off. She was on a mission after all.

"Can't believe that you were here all along." Sherry started off.

"I'm a merc throughout my whole growing up process. Other than shitstorms and hell, there's nothing else in my MO. When I heard thing are stirring up here, I just bought a ticket, flied here. And ride the rest of the way." Jake glimpsed at Sherry, "So, what brings YOU to Syria?". Still hooded, Sherry's voice could almost be counted as a whisper, "I'm on a mission actually. To find you."

"Don't tell me it's your Red Cross blood donation project again."

Sherry retorted, "It's not like that. Well, the DSO recently found out about your activities in Syria. But they didn't know who you are. So, they sent me to find out your identity. I had to sneak in with Chris's group."

"Redfield? He's still alive?"

"Mmhmm. But Nivans didn't make it." Jake remained silent for a moment, "Sorry to hear that. A shame, though. I've always wanted to go head to head with that jarhe...Nivans. But, now that you've found out who's the 'hero' is, I assume mission accomplished?"

"There's a catch though," Sherry paused. She looked at the hooded Jake, "They want me to recruit you."

Jake narrowed his eyes, displeased, "Woah. Woah. Woah. Hold it right there. You know I'm not into your formal goverment security shit. No offense." He rubbed his the back of his head, "Plus, I'm a merc. I demanded payment for every service. Not some monthly goverment taxes."

"Then, I'll try contacting my boss to see if they can hire you. As a mercenary. How much you want as your payment, Mr. Muller?" The way she said 'Mr. Muller' always somewhat struck his ego, in a good way. To Jake, it sounded very... girly? Oddly girly. The kind that doesn't show you that she is on a formal mission.

Jake held his chin up, deep in thoughts, "My price stand still. The one I asked you 4 months ago." Sherry widen her eyes, bewildered, "50 million dollars?"

"Not that one. The one after." He grinned.

"...50 dollars?"

**A.N: There you go, the first chapter. Well, you can count it as a sequel to 'Last Time'. I had planned most of the event for this current fic I'm writing. Just needed to connect the dots and voila! :)**

**Umm... please expect there would be more real-life existing Syrian names. I sucked at naming and even making up them, so I'll most probable be searching through wiki and google. Sorry about that.**

**Reviews and constructive critism are highly appreciated! It's always nice to improve my own writing and produce better fic. You see, I can improve my writing skill and you can read better fics, a win-win situation, no?**

**Trivia: 1. Sit Zeinab is an actual existing place. There had been a fighting there recently against North African terrorist. Search this on youtube: watch?v=AR7we2pDN8I**

**2. If I believe, throughtout the whole game, Sherry had NEVER fought a Napad.**


	2. Chapter Two: Damascus in Nightmares

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All content belong to their own respective** **owners.**

_Chapter Two: Damascus in Nightmare_

* * *

_'That's the Jake Muller I told you. He's Albert Wesker's illegimate son. He's the only person to be compactible with the virus and immune to mutation, just like his father' - Chris Redfield to Jill Valentine_

* * *

**West of Damascus**

Compared to Sit Zeinab, the BSAA Alpha Team commanded by Chris Redfield was having a rather hard time battling out the infected on a more civilised city. The infected just seemed to come out of nowhere and it didn't take long before Captain Redfield realized that his team were heavily pinned. Morale was definitely dropping on Team Alpha. Refugees destinated behind a barricade began to panic. Chris's uniform was already bloodied, stains of red coloured his garments.

"Come in, HQ, this is Alpha. We were heavily surrounded and the survivors need evacuation, requesting backup immediately! Goddamnit!" At the end of the connection, Chris valiantly pulled out a headshot on a zombie right across him. He heard no response, other than static sounds at the end of the line, "HQ, do you read me?"

"Chris, we couldn't get through HQ! Connection here is bad!" Like Chris, the Raccoon City survivor Jill Valentine had absolutely no problem dealing with flesh-eating zombies. She meleeed a few on her flank, before providing backup to the rest of the team.

The Alpha Team captain continued to eliminate more and more infected. "This is no good. Our ammo is running low and we have survivors on the back. Pete, see if you can do anything with the connection."

"Roger, captain. I need to bring Kirk and John along with me to the building one o' clock of your direction. We have better chances clearing up there."

"Alright! Do that." When Chris saw that the trio were on their way to the building, he shouted, "Don't panic, men! We just need to hold out until we can get backup from HQ! We have people on our back and they needed our protection."

Chris snarled ferally, "Right now, your objective is to kick the infected asses."

* * *

**Somewhere around Damascus**

A motorcycle was seen speeding up on a very high velocity along the road. Jake commandeered the vehicle and Sherry anxiously looking up on her PDA. One of her arm was wound around Jake's waist.

"I can't get through back to Hunnigan. The connection is just terrible." Sherry pocketed her PDA. Jake chuckled, "Of course there isn't. Deserts like these, you can get nothing other than sunshine and sandstorm. You should have done it on Sit Zeinab."

"Yeah, but that's ok. I'll see if I can get to Chris's location. Maybe we can get through there. Chris had probably done with the infected there." Sherry said. "And thanks for driving like a lunatic. We can get there in no time if this speed keeps up." She could hear his grin through his reply, "No problem."

Jake murmured, "Redfield, huh?"

The rest of the ride was a silent one, neither refused to talk much with the sand stirring up from the bike. And one thing, Jake still drove like a maniac when they were in China, that's for sure. Sherry even wondered where did he learn to drive like that. His dark gray jacket flapped against her all the time.

When the silhouette of a large buildings began to come to view, Sherry pointed at the direction, "There! I see it. Chris's team is there."

"So you're saying that they most probably done, but judging by the smoke and screams, I'm fraid' not."

He closed in to the guarded barricade leading right into Damascus. Jake glanced over to the side-mirror, "Just keep quiet, got it?" Sherry tried to counter, "But I've go-" Too late, Jake had already stopped right in front of the barricade. One of the guards approached them, _"Turn around now! The west of Damascus is currently in assault by the infected."_

Now Sherry understood what Jake meant when he asked her to keep quiet. She was completely thawed out; they were speaking in Arabic, to which Sherry couldn't understand a word. On the other hand, Jake paused for a moment, before speaking up, _"Buddy, my name is Jake Muller."_

The guard looked stunned for a moment, before giving out signals to the guards near the barricade. They moved the barricade out of the way, _"I'll give exception to you, Mr. Muller. The BSAA isn't doing any good out there."_

_"Sure, and you won't mind if I bring along a partner?" _Jake gestured to Sherry behind him. The guard nodded,_"Of course. Good luck, sir."_

With that, Jake kicked up his gear and moved along. Sherry looked astounded, "Wow. You could speak in Arabic now? I could only manage to make out two letters. Jake. Muller." Jake chuckled, "Arabic is pretty tough to learn compared to Chinese. Although some Syrians can speak in French too. One good trait of not attending school is, you learn everything yourself."

"And I can see that they let to cross by just saying your name." Sherry said, "Who could have known you gain so much popularity in just months time."

Jake braked a little on a sharp turn, "Once a merc make a name for himself, he can practically go anywhere like a lifetime pass. Especially since there's chaos everywhere in Middle East."

* * *

**West of Damascus**

It took only a couple of minutes and they were already in Damascus. As expected, the city was literally all hell break loose as Jake speed along the highways, avoiding the zombies all the time.

"That guy wasn't kidding, it's friggin' shitstorm out here!" Jake swirled his bike along to avoid an incoming zombie.

Sherry's eyes could barely open with the rushing wind on her eyes, "Chris better be alright. Can you get to their location, Jake?" Jake's bike roared as he stepped hardly on the pedal, "If you're trying to ask me to help those guys, I demand my 50 dollars!"

"I don't have 50 dollars right now! How about I just owe you for now and could you please just get to Chris' team?!"

"Alright then. Let's get ourselves a shortcut!"

Without a warning, Jake rushed through a crashed car as a ramp and plunged right to the streets below. Sherry responded to this tight situation by holding onto him, pressing herself tightly against Jake's back.

He landed roughly on a building, then to another, and they got into lower altitude gradually. At several times they ran into some zombies, only to have Sherry shoot them out of the way.

On one occasion, Sherry checked her PDA, disappointed to find that the connection was nowhere better. Although she was still able to track Chris' team, "They are close-by. About another six kilometers on this direction."

"Can tell. I can hear the gunfire."

On Chris' side, the BSAA Alpha Team gave everything they had to hold their line. Casualties were increasing much to Chris' dismay. He didn't falter though as he still hounded the rest of the infected with zeal. "There weren't supposed to be this much hostiles! What the hell is wrong with the intel?!"

Jill reloaded her Samurai Edge, scrunching her nose, "Don't know. If HQ would have give us the right intel, we woundn't be this underprepared."

Although the infected were much diminished, Chris still worried that they might be not able to hold out much longer soon. Ammo were running scarce but the infected were still closing in in large amount. Chris even considered firing sparingly.

"Captain, this is Pete. We are already halfway there on with the connections. Although the hostiles aren't making friends here; Kirk and John are running low too. See if you can prevent those zombies from entering the building."

Chris held onto his walkie-talkie, "Copy that. Just make it quick." The BSAA then got his reply, "Roger that, Captain. Pete out."

He then connect to Jill's, "Jill, we'll take care of guarding the building. The rest, concentrate on keeping the civilians safe." Jill immediately burst into a sprint to Chris' side, "You know what, Chris. Things never get old. Felt like a deja vu fighting like this."

The remaining military squads were caught off-guard when the sound of a roaring engine came from a roof. Jake landed right in the middle of the crowd and manuevered his bike so that it turned degrees before coming to a sudden stop. Sherry immediately hopped off from the vehicle and aimed her gun at the staggering crowd. "Chris, are you guys okay?"

"Sherry!" Upon hearing the G-virus only host, Chris felt somewhat relieved when he knew that Claire's best friend was safe. He and Jill dashed to them and Chris' face turn into a frown when he noticed Jake, "So, you're the so-called hero."

Jake replied with a stoic look on his face, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Right now, we got a LOT of cleanup to do." Chris agreed, "Okay. Let's see how good you are from what I've heard."

They turned their attention to the hordes and began firing off. Jill somewhat noticed Jake's resemblance to someone when she first saw him. Like the rest, she was also impressed by how fast he dispatched the zombies with CQC. When Jill was on Chris' side, she took the chance to tell him, "That boy's pretty good. Though he looked like someone. You knew him?"

Chris hesitated, but decided to spill it out, "That's the Jake Muller I told you. He's Albert Wesker's illegimate son. He's the only person to be compactible with the virus and immune to mutation, just like his father."

Eyes widen, Jill was somewhat surprised to learn that the person she was fighting alongside was her archnemesis' son, "That's him?" In between the interval of firing off zombies and BOWs, Chris replied, "Yeah. Glad to see he has one major difference with his father. He chose to go against bio-terrorism instead of being one."

"I guess that explains how well he could maul the zombies with only a handgun. And barehands."

Having Jake and Sherry definitely helped in destroying the infected. Jake easily overcame the problem with low ammo with his fist and kicks - and Sherry was smart enough to bring along her newer version of Stun Rod.

But something was amiss. Chris glanced from time to time to Sherry's location, making sure that she was safe. Although she had the ability to fend off the zombies pretty well, but he noticed that Sherry was sweating buckets. What more intriguing, she held her forehead and shook of some sort of pain. Then, he suddenly recalled what Claire once told him.

Long minutes passed and Pete finally annouced, "Sir, the connection is good to go! But you gotta get to higher grounds to get a better line!"

"Good job! Jill, go and contact HQ now, I'll handle this." Chris ordered. Jill nodded and head off "Roger."

Sherry also took the opportunity to try and contact Hunnigan, "Jake, I'll try calling my boss, see if you can cover me." When she heard Jake's "On it.", she too ran off to the back.

That left Jake and Chris, along with several other Alpha Team units. Jake was so focused on taking out the enemy that he didn't noticed Chris was getting closer to his side. When he did, Jake didn't bother to look at him, "So, you survived China, Redfield?"

"...Yeah, with the cost of one life. Thanks for keeping Sherry safe too."

Jake held his fire for seconds, before continuing, "Look Redfield, I didn't save her for your sake." he growled. Then he sounded regretful, "...Though, sorry to hear about Nivans. He's a pain in the ass, but still..." he trailed off.

Chris gave out a relieved sigh, somewhat happy to see Jake was right, he was not the same man his father was, "Thanks."

* * *

Call it girl power or side effect from viruses, T-virus infected Jill Valentine formed a pact with G-Virus infected Sherry Birkin without a single word of agreement. They acted efficiently covering each other as they ran up the flights of stairs. After all, they had the similar goal, to contact their superiors and get the hell outta here.

"So, that Jake kid..." Jill breathed out then stopped. Sherry heard her hesitation, "Hm? What about him?"

"Aside from his distinctive features with his father, I can't really believe he's Wesker's son." Jill caught her breath when she reached floor 5, still 8 floors to go. The elevator was down, typical. Sherry caught up to her after skipping one step, she exhales loudly, "I've read Wesker's report, their other similarity that I could see is that Jake learns things at a very fast rate. He could speak fluently in Arabic in just months time. Although he said that he got his from his mercenary life, but I don't really believe him."

Jill resumed in climbing the staircase followed closely by Sherry. She recalled an old memory and laughed at a hushed tone, "Ya' know, Sherry. I'm glad he didn't inherit the way his father talks. Although Jake's foul language might be... unpleasant at times, at least he didn't talk like some seventies royal coach driver or something. It's just unbearable."

"Wesker talks like that?"

"Like he knew the whole goddamn dictionary by heart. C'mon, we gotta hurry and get help!"

The rest of the climb was a tiring one. But they reached the top of the building anyway. Sherry leaned herself to the wall beside the door with her gun ready. With a powerful kick, Jill knocked the door wide open and proceeded unloading at the small horde of zombies. Sherry removed herself from cover and aided Jill in the onslaught. All said and done, the women was finally allowed to catch their breaths - for a moment.

Sherry inspected the view from the roof, it was indeed chaos. It was just like Raccoon City. Smokes and flames covered most of the atmophere and buildings. Some highways were severely wrecked. She didn't get the chance to see this much when she was riding with Jake, not when he drive like there was no tomorrow. And she did noticed that the sun was setting down. The view had her shaking and panting. She relished the nightmare she experienced years ago.

She tore her eyes away from the view and groped around her pocket and found her PDA. It was slightly scratch with all the actions she went through, but at least still functional. When light reflected to the screen, Sherry could see that Hunnigan tried to contact her several times herself.

"Director Hunnigan." She breathed, trying to calm herself.

"Oh my god. Finally, Sherry. Are you okay?" Concern was in her voice. Sherry reassured her, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm with Jill now. And I've found out the person we're looking for. Apparently, he is interested in working with us, for a fee."

"Who?"

Sherry shifted her gaze from her PDA to Jill, who was apparently reporting to BSAA. Her gaze soon returned to Hunnigan, "Jake Muller." Hunnigan's eyes widen in amazement, "Jake Muller? He's in Middle East now?"

"Yes, the very Jake Muller. He's as hard headed as ever. He only agree to work with us as of a mercenary and he demanded payment."

Sherry saw that Hunnigan sighed at the other line, "I've guessed. But right now, I need you to get outta there. I'll send an extraction to your location. Is the BSAA on for extractions right now?"

"Almost. But things aren't going really well out here so we need to-" Sherry was interrupted by Jill's angered voice. Her eyes were furious ones when she yelled at her radio, "What do you mean you can't get us extraction until we eliminate all infected? There are people out here waiting for help. We. Need. Extraction. Now."

A short silence, before Jill yelled again, she tried her best to hold back going into blind rage, "Goddammit, HQ. First, you give us the wrong intel. Now, you try to bail us out here?!" Another silence. "Tch. Fine. Once we're done, I'll report back. Jill out." Jill turned off her radio, promptly rubbing her forehead in frustration.

Sherry shoved her PDA awkwardly into her left pocket, "What's wrong?"

Jill didn't reply immediately. Her eyes were closed with uncertainty before she watched Chris and Jake down the building; fighting the C-Virus infectants. "HQ isn't gonna send extraction unless we eradicate all of them." She added, "They said the Syrian goverment refused bombing Damascus as it was one of their major cities. This leaves us the only choice of finishing them off - the hard way."

"That's just horrible!" Sherry gasped in shock. Fist clenched, Jill could almost hit the dry wall with it, "And they said they had already sent help to us. What are we? Expendable? Bah. I'll have to report to Chris." Jill turned around and connect to Chris.

At that moment, Sherry's PDA vibrated and she checked it up. Hunnigan had sent her a map with a red dot blinking around the word of 'Madaya'. _'The extraction pretty far off, 31 miles from our location... And the region is pretty mountainous.'_

"Jill," Sherry turned towards her current partner, she took a deep breath, "DSO sent me and Jake extractions. It's quite far from here though - 31 miles."

Jill shook her head, "31 miles... It's tough." She continued, "We got civilians here with us. And transportation is going to be a problem. We can't get through most roads..." she trailed off, deep in thoughts. After she was done contemplating, she reloaded her Samurai Edge before making her way to the stairs again, "Sherry, let's go back down and talk this off with Chris."

The blonde-haired felt sorry for BSAA, "Right, I'll ask Jake to tell Chris."

* * *

The BSAA Alpha Team Captain wiped the beads of sweat out of his temple in amidst the confusion. Meanwhile, Jake tugged on his sleeve of his jacket, preparing for more. Chris snarled at the incoming hostiles, very upset, very worried, and above all - angry.

"What the lady told you? You seemed moody of all the sudden..." Jake mouthed. Chris's eyebrows narrowed, "We aren't getting a fucking chopper unless we are done with them."

Everyone from Alpha Team made eyes on each other. They were devastated when they had heard their Captain.

"Whatta hell-" Jake felt movements on his thigh and he hastily grabbed his cell phone to his ears, his right hand holding his 909. "About time, Supergirl. Redfield said..."

"Jake, we are getting extraction." She cut him off, gasping for air all the time, "Hunnigan's sending us one. But Jill said there's no way the civilians can reach our point of extraction. The BSAA will only be getting their only if the eliminate all traces of infectants. Tell Chris about this. Now." She ended the call.

Jake grunted, he reluctantly dashed to Chris' side, "Listen, Redfield, Sherry said that her boss is sending her a chopper. But the civies had no way to reach to that point."

"Dammit." Chris kicked the floor aimlessly. Jake sighed, "C'mon. It's not much of them left anyways. We'll just waste them and you can get your bird flying straight to you. Plus, some other boyscouts are coming this way, right?"

Chris released a breath of air, "Right. We still had Middle Eastern Bravo Team headed our way."

"On my mark, men! We are gonna waste these things and get the hell outta here. BSAA Middle East had sent us help and they will be coming shortly!" Chris roared thunderously.

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

"Jake," he switched his glance to the young mercenary, "Once Sherry's down here, I need you to mount your bike, and get Sherry to the extraction point."

Jake stammered, "What?"

"We can handle it from here. Just get Sherry there as fast as you can."

"Why the hell would I listen to you?" Jake growled. He does't like people telling him what to do, specifically Chris Redfield."

"Because..."

* * *

Jill deliberately pushed the main door open with her shoulder, heading back into the gore. They shoot their way through back to the duo. The moment Jake caught eyes with Sherry, he grabbed her hand roughly and pulled her to the direction to his previously vacated bike.

"J-Jake!" She resisted, but couldn't fight the enchanced strength of Jake Muller. Jake ignored her, "You need to get the hell outta here."

"But Chris need-" She was cut short by Chris when she heard him shout, "We'll be okay! Just get outta here. ME Bravo Team will be here soon!"

Jake yanked Sherry to the seat, "You've heard the man. Now, let's just get away from this shit."

He looked at Chris direction, who shifted his vision from Sherry to himself. "Thanks." Chris muttered, he was sure that Jake would understand him.

Jake nodded in agreement, he glared at the struggling Sherry, but then his voice was pleading, "Sherry... Please..."

Chris knew Jake had problems with her, "Go now, Sherry!" He shouted.

Sherry was hesitant, but obliged shortly. On a selfish part of her, she wanted to leave as soon as she could too, but she just couldn't bear to leave Chris' team in danger. But seeing that Chris had things in control and his help would be arriving, she finally mounted up the bike and held onto Jake's waist.

Spurring the vehicle to life, Jake eyed at Chris one last time, "Good luck, Redfield."

Chris watched as Jake and Sherry disappeared into the darkness of the alleyway.

**A.N: That's it. Chapter 2, peeps. Now just what Chris told Jake that the stone-headed Jake would come in terms with Chris? *winks***

**Oh, and did I mention that it was already somewhere at the end of November in this fic? Guess I didn't, sorry about that. I'll write down the exact date for this fic on the next chapter.**

**And one more thing, this fic focus mainly about Jake and Sherry. So when it comes to pairing off Chris and Jill or Leon and Claire, it will be very minimal. Just in case.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Because I 'damn' sure you will be in the next one. :)**


	3. Chapter Three: Crash Landing

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All contents belonged to their own respective owners. (Pfft... Capcom)**

Warning: If squealing like a fangirl just isn't you, I suggest that you turn away from this chapter. Just kidding. :)

_Chapter 3: Crash Landing_

* * *

_'Who knows? Maybe she's out for supper?' - Jake Muller to Sherry Birkin regarding Ingrid Hunnigan_

* * *

**30 November 2013  
Madaya Mountainous region**

Sherry Birkin could have swore out loud. She felt guilty for leaving Chris' team behind although he assured her that they will get out in one piece. She felt bad... just terrible. She just wanted to cry, or maybe kick herself in the gut, it didn't matter which. She could have blamed Jake for pulling her away, but after second thoughts, she felt that it was partially her own fault. If she would have insisted and not giving up so easily, she would still be fighting.

"Why did you pull me away?" She couldn't hold it any longer.

On the other hand, Jake was wordless throughout the whole ride. Unlike his usual potty mouth or crude jokes about the whole situation like it was some sort of carnival, Jake remained silent through the whole journey. The significant change didn't affect the way he manuvered his bike, just as fast as always - or maybe even faster.

He clenched his teeth, grumpy, "Because you need to." Judging by how his tone suddenly changed, Sherry decided that it would be best to leave him alone. She'll question him later, maybe when they are heading home.

He sped up the slopes and hill, putting it even to a higher gear. Jake didn't even bother to ask Sherry for direction. After all, he'd been Madaya once when he was supposed to meet his contact. Madaya was some sort of tourist spot, famed for its natural spring water and all, Jake didn't pay attention to any though. Cool breeze began to caress the duo as night was slowing falling and they are getting higher up the mountain. The forest below grew darker and darker in sight until it became an abyss.

"I need a location." He muttered. Sherry heard it, she stuttered, "What?"

"You can't just get into a chopper anywhere, right? I need an exact coordinate."

Sherry pressed her hand to her left pocket and pull the PDA out of her pants. She tracked the blinking red dot as they moved, "It's close, approximately 9 kilometers up the hill." Jake nodded, "Right, that's where Madaya had a small town there. We'll find a place to kick in. Then we'll wait for that bird."

She couldn't agree more, not with all the actions she went through for a day, "Okay."

Once they saw population and concrete, Jake peered closely at the odd commotion. Gradually slowing down, Jake felt suspicious by the way some pedestrians standing still, their arms swaying bonelessly as wind blew through them. Even the emotion bounded Sherry began to regain her senses. She nudged Jake on the shoulder, "Jake..."

Upon further inspection, one of the suspicious walkers groaned and lunged himself to Jake's direction. "Motherfucker! Not here too?!"

Jake managed to accelerate his vehicle fast enough to avoid the encounter. But it had just begun as the rest of the zombies were attracted to the sound of Jake's bike.

"Hold onto me, Sherry! We're gonna get outta here!" And Jake felt the tightened grip on his waist. It wasn't long before Jake realized that he had one more problem. "Dammit, we're almost out of gas."

He had to stop. Anywhere. Somewhere preferably safe. Or they will get stuck in the middle of the C-virus infectants -and cold. The night was getting darker and it shows sign of snowing soon. _Shit._

Sherry was geting anxious herself, she had noticed the meter and mouthed, "We've got less than a tank of gas left?"

"Yeah, what a complete moron I am," he regretted. "Sherry, we should go back down the hill! It's safer there!"

"What? But the extraction-"

He yelled back against the rushing wind, "_Cazzo!_ Do you suppose that we will wait for them at this hellhole?"

Jake applied the handbrake as he reached to a more open space, causing his bike to turn 180 degrees. They paused for a moment to see just how bad was this hellhole becoming. The sight of infected cops and paramilitaries caught Sherry's attention, "Looks like Madaya's defense has been breached. Wonder just how bad the C-Virus spreading here.""

"This couldn't be fucking right. Days ago, it was just fine!" Jake sensed that the zombies were fast approaching, "Hold on tight!"

Jake stepped onto the pedal harshly, the tyres in motion swept up the dust before Jake released the handbrake. They shot through the zombie like an arrow.

Unfortunately, luck was not on their side this time. One of the stray bullets shot randomly by the infected paramilitaries caught Jake's bike right on the rotating tyre, causing a sudden puncture. Jake went out of control, he tried his best to regain balance but his bike kept on high velocity.

"Jake!" It was then his eyes immediately realized that they were riding straight to the cliff. It was all too late, they didn't bail out in time.

The scene became a havoc as the motorcycle plunged itself straight to the sea of forest below, along with the passengers.

* * *

**West of Damascus**

By this time, Captain Chris Redfiled had already eradicate all the remainings of infected from the western Damascus with the help of Middle East BSAA Bravo Team. He shook hands with a man in a different uniform, "Thanks for the help. Couldn't make it without the reinforcements."

"No problem," the man replied in deep accent, "It was an honour fighting alongside you, Captain Redfield."

The civilians were brought to an all-purpose jeep along with the middle eastern units. "They will be brought to a safer place," the ME Bravo Team Captain said, "Your evacuations should be there up the hill, the other jeep should bring you there."

"Thanks again." Chris smiled as the other team walked back to the jeep. He gave Jill a slight wave and she get into the vehicle along with the rest of the surviving Alpha Team. Chris hopped onto the back of the jeep, "Alright, we're good to go." he tapped the back of the jeep. The jeep's engine came into life as it slid along the uneven road, away from the scene.

Chris glanced at the piles of dead bodies, giving out silent prayers to them. To his fallen men, and to the dead citizen.

"It's been a long day." Jill sighed. She swept her blewing hair to her back. Chris shivered slightly when he saw that snow was slowing falling, "It does."

The road was pitch-black without any streetlight or anything that produce light. But they could hear very well the sound of rotating helicopter blades. _'Hope Jake got Sherry back to the States."_

The jeep stopped near where the chopper had landed. Engraved with the logo of BSAA and the word 'BSAA North America', the helicopter was still on the run for quick evacuations. The few surviving units exited the vehicle and made a run for the chopper except Jill who opted to thank the driver. But right when she jumped off from the backseat, the jeep left. No goodbyes - nothing. He just left.

Come to think of it, the driver was silent all the way, she thought. It struck Jill as weird and something was off. But upon looking at the extractions, she tried to shake away the feelings. _'Maybe I'm just being overly paranoid.' _Jill followed his fellow teammates and boarded the chopper.

Chris seated himself at the back and put on his headgear, the rest did the same. As Chris second-in-command, Jill instead took a seat next to the pilot and put on hers too. Jill looked at the pilot from head to toe - he was donned in a full set of BSAA garb, including the helmet and the gloves - not a single piece of flesh were showing. When Jill introduced herself as his temporary co-pilot, he merely grunted and did not utter another word.

When all units were onboard, the chopper made off. Although they were sure that they could head home, Jill still couldn't shake away the something-is-not-right feelings. Her sixth-sense kept telling her that something is probably off. Cold droplets were dripping off from her forehead but Jill wiped them off, convincing herself that she was just overthinking.

Chris felt the same when he noticed that the chopper wasn't heading off the borders of Syria, but instead circling around it. He nudged Jill's seat to signal her. She swallowed the lump i her throat before looking to the pilot, "Just exactly who are you?" She question boldly.

When the pilot realized that his cover was seen through, he removed his helmet to reveal the terribly mutated head of his and attempted to attack Jill.

"A J'avo?" The rest of the team were severely alarmed. Jill avoided the attacked by pushing the J'avo away to her side. The J'avo stumbled from his seat was very persistent. He targeted Chris next but was countered with a powerful left hook of his. All the actions caused the chopper to lose its balance. Jill, now on the pilot seat monitored the chopper, leaving Chris' team to deal with the J'avo.

Five on one was hardly a fight but before they attempted to throw the J'avo out of the chopper, it bit onto Kirk by the waist - bringing him along to its death.

"Goddammit no!" Chris yelled as he tried to grab Kirk by the hand. He did, but Kirk's glove was instead slipping out of grip. And the J'avo refused to back down, bleeding Kirk to his last. Pete and John helped by holding onto Chris.

"Cap...tain.." Kirk groaned a bit. Using the last bits of strength he had, Kirk pulled himself off from Chris' grip, removing himself from his glove. Chris watched in deep remorse as the man fell to his death.

Chris was wordless, he punched the ground several times before he could hear Jill's shout, "Chris! I can't control the chopper! It had been jacked!"

Recollecting himself, Chris climbed from his position and rushed to Jill's side, "Anything else you can do?"

"No, but we could at least land slowly to avoid further impact."

* * *

**Unknown place, somewhere in Syria**

The whole scene was observed from the ground by an unknown figure, heavily cloaked. It gazed at the unbalanced BSAA chopper before pulling into a wry smirk.

It extended one of its arms up to the sky before a loud bang was heard. The single bullet soared through miles and miles up the sky before piercing the main rotor system of the helo.

The single shot alone by the gunner removed from the rotor from chopper before the whole thing came crashing down back to the land of Syria.

Satisfied, the figure watched as smoke began rising through the mountains.

* * *

**1 December 2013  
Forest of Madaya**

Smokes and the burning flames from Jake's crashed bike woke Sherry Birkin from her unconscious state. She groaned before pulling herself up from the ditch of mud. She could barely see anything of out the almost pitch-black forest other than the brightly burned bike - and flakes of snow.

Her equipment were still intact, although the same couldn't be say for her clothing. Sherry rubbed the already recovered gash from her torn sleeves and noticed that there were plenty of torn on her long-sleeve tan shirt. Must be from the fall, she guessed as she vaguely recalled how the branches and twigs from trees pierced her. Then she remember how something wrapped around her and acted as her cushion from the impact of the fall. But the impact was still powerful enough rendered her out cold.

_'Oh wait, it was Jake!'_

Sherry abruptly attempted to stand up before migraine struck her skull. She breathed several times, trying to regain her senses before she called out for her teammate, "Jake...?"

There was no response, which worried Sherry to no end. He should be close by, since he covered her on the fall. She was right, when her dark vision began to kick in, she saw Jake lying on his back near the burning vehicle. Staggering, Sherry made her way to Jake's side.

"Jake!" She knelt next to him, shook him on his arm. When she saw movements by Jake, she was partially relieved. At least he was still alive. But she instantly felt stupid for thinking that he would be dead by this fall. He had survived Edonia and China - he was built like a tank, as he had said.

The red head groaned in pain several times, before bringing his hand to his right chest. Sherry pressed the same spot he was holding gently, "What's wrong?"

"Ow." He winced at the gentle pressure Sherry applied, to which she recoiled her hand. Jake sat up and chuckled; still holding the same spot, "Just kidding. I'm built like a tank, remember? But I think I broke a rib... or two."

"Wise ass." she muttered, "So... are you gonna be okay?"

Jake didn't reply, but he tapped his chest lightly, "There. It's done." He then proceeded banging his chest to prove that he had recovered, much to Sherry surprise. Jake could guess that she would ask him so he answer in advance, "It's the C-virus. Well, I had my own regenerative ability, but not as fast as yours did." he paused and gave Sherry a quick look, "...Seems like you're all okay, Supergirl."

"Of course I did. You absorbed most of the impact for me." Sherry stared at the ground, almost guilty.

Jake got up to his feet - followed suit by Sherry. Sherry shivered slightly from the coldness when a snowflake came in contact with her skin, "The snow's gonna pile up soon, we gotta find shelter."

"Agreed. I know a place somewhere though."

"You slept on a forest?"

Jake grinned childishly, "Well, freebies are not common here, even with so much popularity. And I usually take jobs around small villages or somewhere like that who doesn't pay well." He smiled, "In short, I couldn't afford motels."

* * *

**Forest of Madaya**

They stayed at a small and decent wooden cabin. According to Jake, it was once used by illegal poachers but when they were discovered, the cabin was abandoned since.

Jake gazed out the window as the snow was slowly piling up the forest. Most of the trees were barren as it was already winter but the snow were nothing like when they were in Edonia. Middle East were famed for their low humidity and mild winter. But snows are still frozen water so the coldness was still on par.

Jake's gaze shifted now and then to Sherry, who was fiddling with her PDA. She tried to contact Hunnigan several times but she could only see statics and blurred gray lines. "That's odd, the connection was OK but Hunnigan's not answering."

"Who knows? Maybe she's out for supper?" Jake half-heartedly joked. He took a seat beside Sherry who had already gave up.

Compared to their 'cabin experience' at Edonia, this time, there were no fireplace for them. Sherry hugged her knees tightly to fight against the cold. G-virus gave her superb regenerative ability but did not make her skin steel. Plus, her mostly torn clothing - not helping much. Her teeth were shaking and she buried her head on her folded arms.

Noticing how hard it was for the blonde, Jake scooted closer to her, "You okay?" Teeth chattering, Sherry could only mutter out a reply, "I-I guess."

Always brash and instinctive, Jake pulled her into his arms and rested her back against his chest. Sherry's heart skipped a beat when Jake removed his jacket and covered her - and him, "W-What are you-"

Instead, Jake grinned lazily like it was no big deal and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Don't worry, I don't bite, Supergirl. Just focus on getting yourself warmed up," he leaned forward to inspect her; he saw the reddish hue of her cheek and became very amused, "maybe I was wrong after all... you're overheating."

Dumbstruck, Sherry tried her best to recover herself from her very apparent blush. She elbowed Jake's chest in protest but decided to give in anyway. The cold was just too overbearing.

In the midst of the silence, Sherry suddenly remembered something that she should ask. She hesitated but was too curious to ask him anyway, "...Why did you pull me away from Damascus?"

Sherry didn't get any reply, but judging from his heavy breathing, Jake probably had turned moody again. "I-I am sorry. It's fine if you don't want to-" she blabbered, but was cut off by Jake.

"You had PTSD from Raccoon City, isn't it?"

This was the second time Sherry was dumbstruck by Jake yet again. That secret was only known by one person in the world and that is Claire Redfield. After the Raccoon City incident, Sherry had develop a severe post traumatic stress towards infected specifically to zombies. During her 11 years without freedom, she had confessed to Claire once. But overtime, she managed through until she became the woman she is now.

But she never said she didn't have a hard time handling her trauma in Damascus. The blood, the smell, the noise, just like Raccoon City.

"How did you..?"

"Redfield." Jake answered simply, he meant Chris. Figures, Claire told her brother everything after all.

Since the beans had been spilled anyway, Sherry decided that it was time to tell the truth, "You had no idea, Jake. How hard it was back then..." Recalling the dark memories, she shivered, "Since that day, I had never let my guard down, even when I know I'm safe at the hands of the government. I don't sleep well every night, even if I'm terribly exhausted from the tests and all - even now."

Tightening his grip on her, Jake whispered his doubt, "Why?"

"Nightmares." She admitted pathetically, "I dreamt of Raccoon City everytime I sleep. I was afraid that whenever I woke up, there would be zombies everywhere. I'm just... tired."

Jake shifted positions, so that he was cradling Sherry in his chest now. He stared at the scared eyes of the petite woman on his arms before pulling her deeper into his embrace, "Then, sleep now." He whispered into her ears, "I'll keep watch."

The way his hot breath fanned her delicate skin had her relaxed her vigilance. Odd, she thought. She had barely known Jake. If she could calculate all the time they had been together; Edonia, China and now here in Syria, it was less than 3 days time - less than 72 hours to be exact. But she felt safe the way he held her in his arms, she trusted him that he will keep her safe.

Resting her head against his chest, Sherry closed her eyes and went into slumber. For the first time in years, she didn't have nightmares in her sleep.

**A.N: I hoped I kept my promise in chapter 3 that you enjoy the Jake/Sherry moment. XD**

**Should have updated yesterday but my modem is down suddenly. (F-ing thunderstorm) Luckily this morning, I've found a backup modem on the closet! Yay! :)**

**Oh, and the mysterious gunner in this chapter. Hmm... Something interesting is up with this character. Stay tune if you wanna find out. I'll tell you in the next few chapter. *wink***


	4. Chapter Four: On Their Way

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All contents belonged to their own respective owners. (Namely,** **Capcom.)**

_Chapter Four: On Their Way_

* * *

_'Reminds me of Kijuju.' - Chris Redfield_

* * *

**1 December 2013, 2.03 A.M  
Somewhere around border of Syria**

A small flake of snow landed across Chris Redfield's cheek and melted under his hot skin. Chris slowly pried his eyes open as he regain conciousness. The pungent smell of smoke and blood combined together made the male felt extremely uneasy. He blinked several times before recalling the events earlier.

They were at the helo, a J'avo emerged, Kirk was killed, and they tried landing... the rest was pitch black as far as he could remember.

Right, it was Mayday for BSAA Alpha Team.

Chris shot up to a sitting position and automatically scanned his surroundings. The bodies of his men were scattered around the currently burned up chopper. Recollecting his own strength, Captain Redfield made his way to the man nearest to him.

"Pete! Wake up! Pete!" He was in vain, the BSAA unit was breathless and thick crimson liquid oozed out his head. Chris tried the same to another member but the same happened to the rest. The crash had killed his whole team.

Disoriented and devastated, Chris held his hands on his face before slamming his fist to the ground, "Goddammit!"

In the midst of all the frustration, the hints of movement from the remainings of the chopper caught Chris' attention. He approached carefully, fearing that it might be any hostile. He was greeted by a heavily bloodied Jill Valentine, trapped underneath the scraps of the chopper. Her lips were already chapped due to the severe loss of blood.

"Ch... Chris..." Her voice indicated that Jill was still alive, much to Chris' relief. He had his own share of cuts and bruises from the fall too but not as worse as she could be. Chris examined the spot where Jill was stucked by the debris - her left ankle were caught by the small tight space of the window and most of her waist were covered in the debris.

"Hold on." He muttered under his breath as Chris give the window a kick, then another before he released her ankle from the vice-like grip. Next, the male removed the debris from Jill pieces by pieces before he realized that her thigh were stabbed by the pole of the window pane.

Chris immediately stopped his attempt to further examined how deep it went. Even through the numbness of her whole body, Jill managed to utter out some words, "...How bad...it is?"

"Very." He answered blankly, deep in concern. "I'll have to pull it off. You ready?"

"I'll...manage." Jill choked out. Chris nodded ever so slightly before gripping the damned piece of metal with his fingers. Breathing several times, he said, "Here goes nothing."

The next few moments were brutal as Chris forced the pole out of Jill's flesh. Through her numb fingers, Jill squeezed Chris' arm tightly to brace for the pain. The first pull was making progress but Chris hadn't completely removed the metal yet.

"Alright, I'll just make it quick but it'll sting this time." He warned. Jill grunted in agreement before Chris finally pull the pole out with one forceful strength. Jill screamed breathlessly when she felt the inflicting acute pain. Chris' hand was shaking as he threw the pole to his side and tend to Jill.

It took long minutes before Jill calmed down. But her bleeding stopped almost instantly (T-virus) and Jill was breathing evenly again. Although it was evident that she was completely fatigued. Chris didn't think twice before wrapping his arms around his fellow comrade.

"Thank god you're okay."

* * *

Jill sat next to the fire they had just started and watched with minimal enthusiasm as the fire flickered now and then when snow fell upon it. She shifted her gaze to Chris, who was moving the bodies of their fallen comrade next to each other in line. As he said earlier, the least he could do to show his respect to his fallen men.

"Need help?" she asked, after recovered much due to her T-virus. Chris shook his head, "It's fine. I'll get it done soon."

"HQ isn't responding, I guess the line couldn't get through." she said regretfully as she went over to Chris' side to offer their final prayer to the BSAA Alpha Team. She watched as Chris ripped the emblem of each of their members as a momento.

Chris mourned silently but was interrupted by an incoming call.

"It's HQ!" He announced, Jill's eyes narrowed. Chris pressed onto the button to receive the transmission.

**"Alpha Team. Come in."**

"HQ, this is Captain Redfield. We're stranded somewhere around the border of Syria and-" Chris tried to explain the whole situation they had been through but were cut short by the following reply, **"To any surviving Alpha Team, your next mission is to infiltrate the underground facility of Damascus. There will be a secret entrance on Zahle, north west of Damascus. There will be your only hope. Good luck, Alpha Team."  
**  
And the line was abruptly cut off**. **Chris and Jill made an eye to each other. Anxiety began to flood their veins after the transmission.

"Strange, it sounded like they had expected this to happen. Underground facility? I gotta feeling that something is up there."

Arming himself, Chris pocketed the emblems as he sighed, "Well, at least we had a lead now. And we don't have much choices left."

* * *

**1 December 2013, 6.43 A.M  
Forest Of Madaya**

Jake didn't know exactly how long had he been in the same position. His back was stiff but he didn't care one bit, not when he knew he was holding someone in his arms.

He watched as Sherry's lip hung slightly open in her sleep. Her breaths were even as her chest rise and fall rhythmically. Jake's lips pulled into a slight grin as he brushed the mud sticking on her face. The looks of her sleeping, this girl is always up to something, he thought.

He looked over to the window every now and then to check if there were any infected coming their way. He was glad that they didn't, although Jake knew he was capable enough to mow them down in an instant.

But with Sherry sleeping in his arms - hell, if any did came, he'll rip their heads off.

Sherry stirred slightly as she felt the vibration on her thigh and familiar chime. Her PDA. _'Fuck', _that singular profanity shouted aloud on his mind as Jake relaxed his grip when Sherry came fully awake. She did realized that she spent the whole night on Jake's arms but she still blushed slightly being so close to him.

Pushing away Jake's jacket away from her shoulder, she removed her PDA and bright cyan light came to view. It was Hunnigan but it was only a simple text message that read out, **"Agent Birkin, your extractions had been denied. Your current mission is to bring Jake Muller to Damascus. Wait for the next order once you are there."**

Jake peered along and chuckled sarcastically, "Looks like this is gonna be a loo-ng day." Sherry was baffled as she shoved the PDA out of sight, "This can't be right."

"Unfortunately for us, it is." He stood up and scanned outside the window, "maybe there's something up there and needs cleanup?"

"Perhaps." She attempted to hand back the jacket to its original owner. But Jake refused it, "You keep that. You need it better than I do."

Smiling, Sherry slid the jacket across her arms, it was a little oversized but fits in nonetheless, "Why? My indecency of clothing bothered you?" She joked. Jake feigned a clear throat, "Heh... I'll say. Your sex appeal does bother me sometimes but really... I don't need to keep warm in the winter. C-Virus does most of the job for me."

"So, you're abusing the power of C-Virus now?"

Shaking his head, Jake pushed the wooden door open before looking back with an amused smirk, "Not really. Just making buddies with it. Can't get it out from my body anyway."

* * *

They threaded carefully at the snowy floor when they were out of the cabin. Jake checked the round of his 909, 8 cartridge left and he had only 3 more rounds left. Not good. He sighed, exhibiting the fact that they were both running low on ammunition.

"Best we avoid any hostile, huh?" Sherry followed closely behind Jake. Jake nodded, "Yeah. Those things eat bullets for breakfast. Shoulda' grab more rounds from the trunk."

"Your bike?"

"Yeah."

For now, their survival instincts seemed to be more interested of getting out of the dried out forest than getting to Damascus. Jake had just wrecked their only transportation, so they had to go on foot until they could jack a new vehicle. The weather was freezing cold (Not that Jake noticed it) and luckily, dawn was almost breaking so they could at least see what was around.

The male took the lead in front as he had experience travelling in this forest. Jake inspected one of the large boulder, brushing the pale white snow from the surface, "We're good." He muttered as he bends himself straight, Sherry closed up from behind and took a glance over to the previously vacated object. She understood what he meant when she saw the rotted reddish marking on the uneven surface. It was the remains of the defeated infected.

Sherry concluded that Jake could have fought on this forest.

"Still some walk ahead but we should be close of getting out here." Jake then touched another tree to his right, similar marking was also sticking on the tree too, "Yup, we're close. I've been here for a job before." He brushed the dust out of his fingers.

"The closest civilization from here is the town we went yesterday. We should probably get back there and grab a transport." Sherry suggested, to which Jake looked reluctant, "You sure? Those things are crawling back there and you..."

Sherry understood his concern but cut him off, "Jake, you saw how I handle myself back at Damascus. I'll get over it."

Jake paused at his tracks before side-step away from some winter dried out twigs, "Alright, we'll go along with that plan, Supergirl." He climbed up to a ramp and offered his hand to Sherry as a support, "Just stick close when we're there, okay?"

Smiling, Sherry accepted his hand and pulled herself up to the ramp, "Roger."

* * *

**On Chris' side, 7.27 A.M**

The hours of walking down the hill had ex-STAR units both gasping for air occasionally despite their own military background as a fine soldier. Although Jill sustained heavy injuries due to the crash last night, Chris was somewhat astounded to find that Jill was already fully recovered as if the crash never happened. At least he knew she was alive and kicking. Chris examined his coordinates, fortunately, they crashed somewhere near the indicated target location.

"Say, Chris..." Jill paused and Chris promptly turned to her direction, "What?"

"Before our chopper crash, do you hear some sort of gunshot at us?"

Chris' eyes narrowed, "Actually, I did. Moment after that, our helo practically free-falling back to Syria."

"Did you think," clear throat, "someone shot us down?"

Chris shook his head, "Dunno, but if anyone really did, then he's one hell of a sniper. To shoot down a chopper with a single bullet." Chris took a few quick steps forward and made his way to the concrete road covered with snow. He inspected the pavement and found wheel tracks along the road. His gaze followed down the road until the sight of small cottages and building caught his attention. "There's a settlement up ahead. We'll try getting ourselves a vehicle, then we ask for direction."

"Well then. Let's keep moving." Jill said with more enthusiasm than she had earlier. With hope burning within them, they found themselves actually running.

The silhouette of the building grew larger with each step they took. When they had reached the main entrance of the settlement, they slowed their pace into walking. The place was more to a village-style so there were very few people on the streets. Deep down inside, the two BSAA were somewhat glad that the people were not infected but they were eyeing the duo in a strange manner.

"Reminds me of Kijuju." Chris mouthed. Jill poked Chris' waist with her elbow softly, "Well, just look at us. We're bloodied and torn like we just came back from fighting a pack of lion bare handed."

She had a point, Chris thought as he looked down at his own apparel, dried blood and fresh wounds covered his entire figure, "Let's see if we can get help." They approached a middle-aged woman. The villager looked extremely nervous when the two bloodied foreigners approached her.

"Excuse me, we're trying to-" They didn't even had the chance to finish before the afore mentioned woman retorted something in Arabic and walked away hastily.

"They don't know English." Jill acknowledged, "and we don't know Arabic either." Chris rubbed the back of his head, "This is bad then."

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Both of the BSAA were caught off guard when someone adressed them in their language. Chris and Jill turned to their back to find a man in his forties. The stranger was certainly a Caucasian like them; he was well dressed in suit and had a warm smile on his face, "You obviously are not from here."

"The same goes to you too, mister. I'm Chris Redfield." The bulky BSAA extended his hand to the man as he accepted the hand shake. He looked towards Jill next, "And this is?"

"Jill Valentine, sir." She mimicked the handshake earlier and the man pulled into an warmer smile, "My name is Casper Roland. And yes, I'm just another tourist around here. Travelling around, seeing dangerous things. Not that I mind seeing one of those creatures myself. And you two are BSAA, hmm?" he stopped his ramble and peered at Chris emblem on his arm.

"We're trying to get to a place called Zahle. We've got the location but we need transportation." Chris answered honestly.

"That I can help you," he smile even more generously, "I know how to communicate in their native language and let see if I can get you some vehicle."

Together, Chris and Jill followed Casper to a parking ground. He gestured the duo to wait for him and they obeyed; stopping at where they were. The middle aged man went forward another young villager. The villager seemed to be not one bit afraid of Casper as compared to Chris and Jill. Casper whispered something to the villager which was inaudible by Chris and Jill.

When it was done, Casper turned around back to Chris and Jill with a key in his hands.

"Here, " Casper threw the key to the two BSAA before pointing his index finger to a car, "It's for the blue car over there."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Roland," Jill started off, "This is great help."

"No problem, youngsters. Be on your way now." He chuckled as they rushed for the newly owned vehicle. Chris took the driver seat and Jill went for the seat next to him.

When the sound of Chris' whirling engine became more and more distant, Casper gave out a sly smirk as he looked into the shadows at a corner.

"Keep an eye on them. I want them alive."

Casper ordered as he eyed back to where Chris and Jill headed off, "For now."

* * *

**On Jake side, 8.36 A.M**

They somewhat managed to get out of the dreaded forest in one piece. They were somewhere along the highway leading up to the small town of Madaya. The morning ray shone the road as they spotted there were a few zombies on the highway.

Jake cracked his knuckles as he glanced at Sherry, "We don't exactly have to get to the top. We'll see if we can get ourselves some other vehicle at the road." Sherry nodded in agreement, "Right, that way, we don't have to face the hordes at Madaya."

They ran up the hill as the zombies was alarmed by their presences. Jake dashed ahead of Sherry as he easily uppercutted a zombie, sending it down the cliff.

Sherry gave a thumb up to Jake as she went past Jake next and shoulder tackled a zombie ahead of her. The zombie dropped from its feet before Sherry plunged her Stun Rod on the head.

"That... was brutal." Jake commented, shrugging his shoulders. Sherry withdrew her weapon when she was done, "Thanks."

They kept their speed up with their enchanced stamina as they eyed along the road to see if there were any stranded vehicle.

"By the way, Sherry. You didn't forget about the 50 dollars you guys owed me, isn't it?" Jake panted slightly.

Sherry was stoic at first, but then replied Jake, "Don't worry about that. I have figure out how to pay you without the 50 dollars cash."

Jake grinned inwardly, "I can't wait."

**A.N: First off, sorry that I can't update sooner. Life's harsh for me and I don't have the time to write on weekends.**

**The story seemed to progress linearly. But don't worry, I have much more tricks up my sleeves. Believe me.**

If anyone noticed it, I've changed the summary, butit won't change the story that I had in my mind.

**Til then, I hope you had a great time ready this fic. :)**


	5. Chapter Five: Never Easy

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of resident Evil. All contents belonged to their own respective owners. (Here I am, still looking for a way to OWN Capcom)**

_Chapter Five: Never Easy_

* * *

_'I'm just so tired of all this. Viruses, BOWs, and the deaths.' - Sherry Birkin_

* * *

**On Chris' side. 10.02 A.M**

"Damn, this ride is just like my vacation right before I was assigned for this mission."

Jill muttered as she tore the ragged sleeve at the end of her BSAA outfit, leaving her sleeveless. Chris could merely chuckle as he kept his speed on the road. All they could see were white snow and concrete road so they were sure to be bored out of hell. Jill slid her device out of her side pocket as she tracked their own location.

Chris glanced to his right, "How far?" Jill switched her tracker off as she mouthed, "Still some several miles up ahead. But at this speed, we're good."

There were a brief moment of silence before Chris spoke out, "That Casper guy back then..." He paused, "It's too generous of him to give us a car on our first met. And the gas tank was almost full too. Pretty fishy, isn't it?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Jill sighed, "But what else we could do? At least he helped us on our mission."

"Yeah."

Chris pushed the gear shift stick to a higher gear as he pedal on to the accelerator. Every now and then he would glance the side mirror. _Just snow and bare road_, he thought.

But then the next look surprised Chris as he saw something mobile was catching up to them in high speed. He turned over to his shoulders to see more clearly. Jill did the same and both were caught off-guard when they saw several Strelats were chasing them.

"Just where the hell did they came from?" Jill uttered as she armed her assault rifle, ready to engage the enemy. Chris then stepped on the pedal as hard as he can to outrun the incoming hostile but their speed were on par.

He looked over to Jill who had already prepared to open fire anytime, "Think you can get rid of them?"

Jill whirled the window open, "In the snow? We'll see." She climbed out of the window and balanced herself so that she could aim her rifle without falling off.

Most of her view were obscured by the snow and the motion of the car but with appropriate handling, Jill managed to get herself a clear view and she pulled the trigger.

A few shots hit and threw some Strelats off balance before they quickly recovered and continued its chase along with several others BOWs. Grunting, Jill ejected the empty clip from the rifle before reloading another. The agile Strelats swayed left and right throughout the chase making the shooting very difficult. Although she did killed several, but she couldn't defend her flank.

With a shrilling shriek, a Strelat shot out projectiles at close range, causing Chris' vehicle off balance. The car slowed down considerably before a Strelat catch up to them and jumped to the roof with a loud thump.

"Dammit!" Chris spun the steering around to regain balance.

It was then a loud gunshot was heard and the Strelat on the roof fell down to its death. Chris eyed Jill with a ' Was it you?' face before Jill shook her head. She looked back and another gunshot was fired; killing the front of the pack, tripping down some from the back. Then another, and another and another. Until the Strelats were either dead, or gave up their pursue.

Jill tried to identify the source of the shots but the high speed of the automobile were blocking her view and all of the Strelats were killed with only one hit each.

"Who the hell was that?" Jill peered anxiously to the snow, but saw nothing much to her disappointment

"Don't know, whoever it is, they just saved us trouble."

Jill climbed back into the car before shutting the window up. She shivered from the cold before joining Chris in navigating their location. Chris switched the wiper on full power when the snow becomes thicker.

Jill swiped the hints of pale snow from her face, "We gotta speed things up before the snow pile up. Or we'll gonna walk the rest of the way."

Chris nodded, "Agree. That's what I'm gonna do."

* * *

**On Jake's side, 11.23 A.M**

In the end, the virus immune duo couldn't avoid climbing back to the town of Madaya as the vehicle they came across on the highway were either completely wrecked or the keys were nowhere to be found.

Jake crouched on one of the fences to avoid detection. Sherry did the same next to him and she gave Jake a slight nod. They crept their ways to the back of one of the buildings before Jake signalled a stop.

"To jack some transport, our best bet is the motel." he said, "But it's gonna be a pretty long walk if we keep this snooping plan."

Sherry snuck her head out from her hidden position to peek the situation on the main street. When a zombie turned to them, she immediately recoiled herself back to her hidden spot. "It's too many of them out there." she scolded, "Unless you had a gun turret or something, talk to me again about your plan of dominating them."

Jake rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Hmm... I swear I could take them all out. You didn't read the detailed reports of me back at the States?"

"I did. About how amazing you were to eliminate impressive numbers of infected in short amount of time. Even Director Hunnigan got me a slide show about it." Sherry moved to another building and Jake reluctantly followed suit. With a slight smile, Sherry implied, "But I still won't let you out to the danger."

"Geez..."

Deciding that arguing with Sherry was not a good idea, Jake agreed to stick with her plans to sneak through the hordes until they got themselves a functioning vehicle. They stopped at a concrete building and Jake pulled Sherry to his back. He placed his index finger to his lips, signalling her to keep quiet before he hugged the wall with his back and took a peek at the alley.

"What're you doing?" Sherry whispered. Jake poked his head out even more before retreated himself back to his companion, "A shortcut." He explained, "There's one hanging around there, can't get through unless someone deal with him."

Sherry raised an eyebrow, "Shooting is not an option." She warned, "We don't need more attention." Jake gave a smug look before he left Sherry again, "Just watch me."

The red head crept over to the unaware zombie with careful steps. When he reached a safe distance, Jake pulled the zombie by the by the neck and twist the head in one swift motion, snapping its neck apart. When it was done Jake waved to Sherry to which she promptly went back to Jake.

"I always thought mercs are head-on dealers. Big guns and all that..." She trailed off. Upon hearing the comment, the mercenary smirked, "Well, most mercs did that. But some of us were trained to do some dirtier work so... I just watch and learn."

They proceeded through the streets stealthily. Daytime made the zombies extremely sluggish in which they use it to their advantage. It took them time, but they managed to get through the infected town without attracting unwanted attention.

When they saw the giant neon signboard, they knew they were already at the motel, as expected, it was overrun by dozen of infected and several cars were scattered on the parking lot. Jake peeked through the crack of the wooden fence, "Seems like most of them were functional, we just needed the keys to it."

"Will that beige car do?" Sherry tilted her head to the indicated direction to which Jake inspected. There was a dead body lying on the driver seat, the door was open. "Must be the owner. A shame, though. He didn't get away fast enough." Jake said nonchalantly.

The mercenary poked his head above the fence for a better view, "There two guys hanging nearby, and if we did get into the car, our route is blocked by another three." Jake tapped his chin, "So here's the deal, Supergirl. Unless we dealt with them, it's gonna be tough to stick with your 'must not attract attention' plan."

"Fine, I guess. We'll try to take them out silently."

* * *

**Zahle, 1.07 P.M**

The BSAA Alpha Team captain scaled the snowy ground carefully as he made his way through the ruined streets. Blood spatters and dead bodies were everywhere; coloring the pale white ground and the concrete walls red. But there were no signs of zombies or any BOWs. The two ex-STARS members couldn't even hear the regular groanings of the zombies.

Jill gazed around her surroundings and felt extremely uneasy. The semi-urban town was filled with a few tall buildings and the falling snow enhanced its rustic atmosphere. A pity, she thought, if the violence and gore hadn't happened to the place, Zahle would have been a nice place.

Chris and Jill kept their firearms ready just in case. Jill approached one of the carcass nearby, giving it a detailed inspection. "Chris." She called out.

"Found anything?"

The female turned the body to its back and showed her captain the culprit of the death. The body were riddled with bullets and there were no bite anywhere on the body. Chris knelt on his knee, "Gunshot wounds. Looks like the whole town were eradicated by force." He muttered.

"The J'avo?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Could be. But we still don't have any confirmations yet on our possible hostile. Keep your guards up." Jill nodded slightly, "Roger that."

They ventured deeper into the town of dead and their stomach churned when the gore didn't just end by storms of bullets. Some dead bodies were found horribly mutilated and severed, much worse to those compared to the ones they seen outside of the town. Most were starting to decay or were surrounded by flies.

"Who the hell did this?" Jill scrunched her nose, disgusted by the sight and smell. Her worry grew by the second as they hadn't came across any hostile in the moment. Chris took a few steps ahead carefully to avoid the reddish remains on the ground, "I doubt it was the J'avo. Most of the time, they just want their target dead. They won't waste their time doing this... crap." Chris breathed out the last word with his eyes narrowed.

**"Alpha Team, are you there?"**

Chris and Jill made an eye to each other as Chris radio received transmission from their headquarters. Chris poked his finger on the green button awkwardly to accept the call, "HQ?"

**"We received satellite reports that you had already reached the indicated location. Your current mission is to find the secret entrance leading to an underground facility of Damascus. Aborting mission is not an option. HQ out, Alpha Team."**

"Wait-" Chris was cut off abruptly before he could utter another word. Frustrated, Chris smacked his forehead with his gloved palm uttering a few minor cursing at the moment, "Just what the hell is so damn special of this underground facility that HQ would abandon us unless we get the job done?!"

Jill could do nothing but to give her partner a slight tap to his back. Chris turned to her, to which she tilted her eyebrow upwards and give him the 'they-don't-give-a-damn-anymore' look, "Either way, we need to get the job done or we had no way of getting out of here. Plus, I think the whole situation in this town..." she exhaled, "Might be linked to the fact that the facility can be entered from this town."

They were rudely interrupted when they heard the sound of movements. Both quickly shouldered their rifle and each aiming at the source when the scurrying sounds of something approaching became more and more frantic. It sounded like a lot of things were moving at the same time, which stirred the nervousness the duo already had even more.

"Be ready, Jill. Here they come." Chris said, his index finger gripping the trigger of his firearm tightly.

The Alpha Team was right as a handful of J'avo emerged from their hidden spots on the roof and alleyways. Most from the roof were wielding sniper rifles and the ones charging out from the alleys were armed with assault rifles and shotguns.

With natural soldier instincts, Chris and Jill retreated not far from their location and found cover behind the brick wall of a nearby residence. Jill ducked her head under the shelter of the wall when a barrage of bullets attacked them, "Now that explains a lot about the dead people out there!"

Unlike the fight against the J'avos in China, Chris noticed the difference in behavior of the J'avo. The J'avo this time were more agile and they were in constant motion to avoid Chris' shots. They shouted in Arabic as they ran all over the battlefield, effectively pinning the BSAA.

"We're not gonna make it if we stay here. Time to make a run." Chris gave out his order. Jill wholeheartedly agree as she switched her attention to an alley to her right, "We'll shoot our way through there," She pointed, "Then we'll find some place safe."

Jill dived to her side as she flung a hand grenade at the intelligent horde. They were stunned for a moment due to the drastic action and Chris followed up by running across to the alley Jill mentioned. With a charge Chris emptied a whole clip of ammo to eradicate any J'avo in his way in front of him. He succeeded as he sprint for the other side of the town with Jill.

The two BSAA were about to catch their breaths when an invisible force struck Jill to the ground. Chris aimed his rifle at the source but was rammed on the back and he fell on all four.

Recovered from the previous assault, Chris groaned as he slowly went back on his knees and his blurred vision became clearer. He was greeted by the sight of a large BOW that towered him by at least 10 metres tall. The BOW took on the shape of a huge werewolf standing on his feet and the claws - just nasty.

Chris shifted his sight to his companion and was relieved to find that she was alright too.

The BOW was motionless as it glared the BSAA with its feral eyes. It didn't continue its attacked but waited until the rest of the J'avo surrounded Chris and Jill.

What happened next completely caught the two battle veteran off guard as the supposedly feral BOW spoke on its own voice.

"I am Berial."

**On Jake's side**

"Trust me in this: once we get outta here, I'm gonna smack DSO right in the face."

Usually, Sherry would protest against Jake's potty mouthing her superiors. But this time, instead of scolding him like she always did, she merely chuckled it off. Although she half-heartedly agree with him; the DSO had gone too far to abandon them in a foreign place with absolutely no help at all. Still, she solely believed that Hunnigan certainly wouldn't do that.

Perhaps a new president had been elected to replace the deceased President Adam Benford and to replace Hunnigan's role as the DSO's Director?

Sherry stared out to the snow through the window and Jake kept himself occupied by doing the driving.

Back at Madaya, Jake and Sherry succeeded hijacking the car but the escape wasn't so smooth as they had the whole horde coming at them when Jake tried starting the stubborn engine. They had barely escaped with their lives when the car finally cooperating with them as the engine came to life and Jake stepped onto the pedal.

The whole near-death experience had Sherry thoroughly fatigue despite her three years agent training and her G-virus heritage. She hadn't spoke much throughout the ride in which somewhat worried Jake.

"You OK?" He started. Sherry uttered out a tired, "I'm fine. No scratch on me." in return.

Jake shook his head, and spoke in a stern voice unlike his usual sing-song tone "That's not what I'm asking." She realized what he meant. He didn't ask if she was okay physically, he knew she had super regenerative abilities.

With a tired sigh, she exhaled, "No." Sherry leaned her head against the soft cushion, "I'm just so tired of all this. Viruses, BOWs, and the deaths." Her eyelids cuts tightly when the familiar melancholy filled her veins again, "It's too much."

Jake shrugged unsurely, "Ever thought of resigning and get yourself back to college? You're eligible, as long as you lie about it."

The joke lighten up her a bit, but it wasn't enough, "I can't, Jake. The world needs help from all the bioterrorism. I promised myself that I'll fight them. Even Claire did so."

"At least you had yourself some policies to keep. Me? Mine screwed up." Jake chuckled.

"What happened?"

A companionable silence followed suit before the grin of Jake's face gradually faded, "Mom died." He uttered. Sherry looked at Jake apologetically, "I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it. I pulled through. I just... lost it at that time." He feigned a throat clearing, "Mom raised me all by herself when I was young. My deadbeat father? Probably planning some massive world domination shit for all that I care."

Jake huffed sarcastically when he talked about Albert Wesker. Sherry kept her eyes glued at Jake. She had read about Jake's past before she went on the mission to escort him out of Edonia.

But to hear his story from the Jake Muller himself? That's totally different from the papers.

"Mom was always weak and ill. And our dough won't even cut it, we barely can even pull through for a day." he paused, "So when I was old enough to know what death is, I started my mercenary business. Then, one day when I came home with the money to get her to a hospital..."

Jake exhaled heavily when he tried to bring his past to a conclusion, "She's gone. No goodbyes. Nothing. Just a piece of paper she left for me. And I'm all alone." He emphasized the word 'alone'.

Sherry knew exactly how it felt like to lose someone that you loved. The Raccoon City insident had robbed her of her parents, but at least she had Claire and Leon to be with her through the emotional issues.

Compared to her, Jake had absolutely no one. No one but himself.

"Jake," she started, "You need to know that you're not alone now."

Smiling, Jake nodded, "Thanks, Sherry."

* * *

**A.N: Sorry for the late update! Just went on a working trip with some collegues and it will last for a month. (I expected that it would be a semi-vacation trip. Was I wrong.) Please expect late updates until December.**

**I posted up this chapter as soon I had done writing but I had proof read once before I posted it. In case you see any mistakes, tell me about it and I will correct it as soon as I can.**

**Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S: Next chapter is gonna be fun.**


	6. Chapter Six: No Escape, No Way Out

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All the contents belongs to their own respective owner. (An applause to Capcom,** **people.)**

_Chapter 6: No Escape, No Way Out_

* * *

_'You know what, Supergirl? Things ought to happen whenever you see me, isn't it? You know, back in Europe, China...' - Jake Muller to Sherry Birkin_

* * *

**Zahle, 2.30 p.m**

Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine stared in awe as the large BOW standing in front of them introduced itself to the duo. Long fur, bloodied claws, shiny fangs, glowing red eyes, everything that you can expect from a feral BOW, but what shocked them were the fact that it was an intelligent BOW. The ability to speak in human language was extremely rare for a heavily mutated BOW.

Berial extended his arms to his left and the J'avo that circled around Chris and Jill immediately shouldered their firearms. He roared like a wild wolf, before addressing the duo with his voice, "So, you are the ones that killed Albert Wesker four years ago..." The Werewolf like BOW sneered in mockery, "I didn't expect to bring you down so easily."

"Damn you Neo-Umbrella..." Chris growled when he pointed the barrel of his rifle to Berial. Jill covered his back from the J'avos.

The BOW sniffed the air before going into an aggressive stance, "I suppose you'll make better meal out of the disgusting ones I had earlier. For the ones who fought and won against Albert Wesker, your taste won't disappoint, I'm sure."

"You killed all these people here? So, Neo-Umbrella go as far as murdering helpless people now?!" Chris spat out in anger. Berial snorted, "...Murdering? I didn't. I just had lunch with the humans. Although they don't really suit my appetite."

"How could you do this?! You used to be a human yourself! How could you feed on your own?" The Alpha Team Captain was on the verge of pulling the trigger when Berial shook his head, "I was not."

Chris' eyes widen, _'What did he mean by that?'_

With the blinding speed, Berial launched himself to the dazed man and swung his right claw. Chris barely missed it when Jill pushed him out of the way and they landed on the snowy ground.

Chris reacted by shooting the assailant and Berial jumped to the back to avoid the flying bullets. Berial returned to his original position when Chris and Jill quickly recovered. A small drop of blood dripped down from the claw of Berial which hitted Jill by a scratch.

Berial watched with a dark interest before licking the warm blood from his claw, "Master was right. T-Virus does taste good."

Perplexed, Jill narrowed her eyes, "Master?" Chris muttered back, "The one behind all this."

The BOW growled in excitement before shouting out to the J'avo, "Nobody interfere! Or I'll have your heads ripped out!"

The incredible speed and strength of the canine BOW completely outmatched his opponents without needing the aid of his underlings. Chris and Jill might have fought numerous mutated enemies in their lifetime, but in the end, they were still human. No superpowers, just raw strength and great reflexes.

It was obvious that Berial was on the upper hand when the J'avo cheered and whistled. The continuos shooting and trigger happying had left the BSAA nearly run dry. Chris even resorted using his sidearm to conserve ammo. Berial easily even out the handicap with his incredible mutated advantage and it didn't take long before he had Chris and Jill knocked off their feet.

"Fuckin'...dammit." Chris uttered, holding the bruising spot on his shoulder where the BOW had slammed his paw on. Jill responded to the attack by dragging herself back to her feet but to no avail as Berial had his furry foot stomped on her back.

Berial peered with mild excitement to the hostage he held below, "For the both of you to last this long against me, I'll say, I'm impressed. But it won't last long..." Berial motioned his head to the J'avos before three came up from the crowd and pinned Chris riht where he was.

Growling, Chris tried to fight them off but his apparent injuries failed him, "Get the hell away from me!"

Raising his paw to the snowy sky, Chris watched in horror when the glittering claws of Berial was about to strike Jill.

"NO!"

* * *

**On Jake's side, at the same time**

"The hell happened here?"

The vehicle pulled to a stop slowly at the barricade before reaching the borders of Damascus that were supposed to be heavily guarded, but only to find that the squad were completely eradicated. They contemplated for a while, before both unsoundly agree to investigate the scene. Curiosity had its way with people.

Jake pushed the gearshift stick to the middle and pulled on the handbrakes, "We'll leave the engine running. Just in case..." He didn't finish the word, _'When we're attacked.' _Jake looked briefly over to Sherry before unholstering his 909. The DSO agent took the cue and armed her machine pistol. With measured movements, they pushed their doors open silently.

Jake shivered slightly from the sudden cold that breezed his exposed forearms; he gave his jacket to Sherry after claiming that he could withstand extreme cold due to the C-Virus (although he really could withstand most of it). The lingering smell of the death made Jake and Sherry feeling uneasy. Before they went for a detailed inspection, Jake and Sherry surveyed the area in search for any hostile. Along the way, they came across the dead bodies scattered around but they couldn't make anything out of them, not with the snow covering them.

"All clear?" Jake questioned when they had reached their original spot. "Yeah. No one around."

Jake had his gun armed the whole time when Shrry brushed the snow out of the armor of the dead body. She brought her hand to her lips when she discovered the emblem tattered on the arm of the dead man, "My god..."

"What?"

"It's the Middle Eastern BSAA."

Jake knelt next to Sherry and studied the same object Sherry was looking, "BSAA? What're they doing here?"

She twisted the body so that it lied on its back, "As far as I could see, he was shot to dead." They moved onwards to the body lying next to him, only to discover the same thing happened as the previous one.

Jake eyed around to the surroundings, bullet holes were riddled all over the crates and the tent nearby. _'They had a fucking war here?' _he thought to himself before the sight of a discarded rifle caught his attention. He gave Sherry a slight nudge in which she turned to his direction. Jake pointed his finger to the weapon before he made his way through.

Jake dug the butt of the rifle out from the snow before brushing the remnant away. He twirled the rifle around before hovering it over to Sherry, "Look at this."

Confused, Sherry's hand caught the rifle, "What about it?"

"It's a Middle Eastern issued rifle." Jake replied before moving over to another carcass next to the rifle, seemingly the owner. Sherry were still puzzled, "So?"

Working his way with the body, Jake swept the snow away, "Any branch of the BSAA only used specially issued weapons imported from the North America branch. But the one you're holding are used by the militaries of the Syria government." He continued his work while muttering, "I've seen too much jarheads in my lifetime."

"So you're saying that the BSAA killed the Syrian army, or the other way round?"

"Something like that. Look at this." Jake uncovered the armor from the torso, revealing the Syrian flag on the shirt the soldier was wearing.

Sherry took a glimpse, before shifting her visual back to the red-head, "We've got to get to Damascus as soon as we can. Something is definitely up."

Nodding in agreement, Jake pushed himself up, "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

"You know what, Supergirl? Things ought to happen whenever you see me, isn't it? You know, back in Europe, China..."

The hum of the engine and the constant motion had ease some of Sherry's anxiety. Her mind was flooded with doubts and suspicions until Jake threw the train off the track. She considered, there were truth in his words, she thought.

Their first met in Edonia, their escape after the 6 months capture in China, and their reunion here in Syria. None of them end up well; their meeting usually end up with them having to shoot something down or something life changing. Sherry laughed inwardly when she interpreted the theory.

Although Edonia might have been the first day of her freedom outside the scientifical world for 11 years, the reunion with Jake in China would had been the biggest life-changing experience of her life. China was where she learnt that her legal guardian, Derek Clifford Simmons was the biggest perpetrator of the ensuing bioterrorism as well as the real assailant of the President.

"I could say the same for you, isn't it?" Sherry chuckled lightly.

"No shit."

It wasn't long before the silhouette of the large buildings they had left last night came into view again. Although Sherry knew that Chris's team had eradicated the infected yesterday, she couldn't help but to feel danger approaching.

Just then, she felt the vibration and the chyme from the long forgotten PDA.

* * *

**Zahle**

Chris watched in anguish as Berial was about to plunged his deadly claw right at his partner's head. He attempted to writhe himself free for his captives but he was pinned right where he was.

The whole situation was about to turn bloody, until a loud gunshot rang through the scene.

Berial winced in pain as a bullet shot through one of its nail. A large crack was seen on Berial's prized claw. Roaring in anger, the BOW glared at the direction of the roof and everyone else including the downed Chris and Jill did the same.

Arm extended and soot coming out from the long sleeve, the cloaked figure lowered the arms back down to its original position, "I received orders from the director."

_'Who the hell was that?'_

Chris instantly felt familiar with the voice of the unknown figure that had just saved Jill's life. On the other hand, Berial growled furiously until the figure jumped down from roof in a flash and reappear right in front of the BOW. Berial immediately recognized the person and relaxed his aggressive stance.

"The director wants them alive." Without further notice, a shot of tranquilizer was buried to Jill's temple which instantly knocked her out. Berial removed the foot that had pinned Jill before lowering his glare, " Why would master wants them alive?"

"Do not question." Once the arm was swayed, Berial obeyed by lifting the motionless Jill and placed her on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?!" Chris could only watch as Berial carried his companion away with other J'avos. The cloaked figure then approached Chris when Berial had went a certain distance. From up close, Chris could see that the mysterious figure were of average build of a soldier. Although he tried his best to identify the one kneeling right in front of him, he couldn't.

The arm that had shot Jill previously were raised up to Chris' forehead. Before Chris could register what had happen, his vision faded to pitch-black.

* * *

**Damascus, 3.24P.M**

Damascus was one of the largest city of Syria and Jake couldn't help but to feel sorry of what Damascus had reduced to now. Nothing more than the aftermath of a battlefield, Damascus was now quiet and empty - most of all: bloody. The remains of the zombies and BOW were still there but were covered by the snow.

There were no sign of cleaning up whatsoever from the Syrian government even though Damascus was one of Syria major city and this struck the duo as being odd.

Sherry paced the road carefully all the while having the PDA on. She watched as they were getting closer to the blinking red dot on the upper right corner of the bright cyan screen, "We're getting close to the target."

Jake rubbed his buzz head, "I bet my money on the DSO that they were up to something bad."

After a while walking, Sherry froze at her spot and shifted her gaze to Jake next, "Here we are."

Raising one of his eyebrow, Jake eyed at the frozen Sherry, "Wait, here? But there's nothing here that could lead underground." Jake turned his body around, "Not even a sewer."

He was right, they were now standing in the middle of the road with countless wrecked cars all around them. There were no sign of anything unusual about the place they were at.

Sherry shrugged, "That's what my superior told me on the message."

They waited for a while, their eyes searched around for some clue. Jake was looking to the east and Sherry was scanning at the opposite direction. In the midst of the sea of broken vehicle and the heavy snow, they found nothing. Not until the snow slowly dies out.

From a far distance, Jake peered closely at the hints of movements - shadows of humans approaching. "What the fuck was that?" he muttered to himself, to which Sherry heard him and turned to his direction.

When the movements halted and the snow gradually died, Jake caught the sight of gun barrels were raised at their direction. It suddenly struck Jake what was about to happen and he hastily pushed Sherry to the ground. It was just like the time when they were in Edonia when a barrage of bullets went flying to their direction - except this time instead of dry wooden splinters, Jake had to shield Sherry from broken glasses and small pieces of steel from the scattered vehicle all around them. And the assault didn't just end with just a few shots.

Nothing went through Jake's mind but to protect Sherry from the incoming attack when he pinned her to the ground and buried Sherry's head against his chest tightly. Having Jake holding her so close against him had made Sherry involuntarily blushed. _'Stop it, Sherry! Pull yourself together!' _Sherry mentally scolded herself. He was always so full of surprises, she thought.

When the barrage ceased, Jake released his grip and lifted himself up from her, "You okay, Supergirl?" She was still flustered, he was only centimeters away from her but she remustered herself and responded, "I'm fine. You?" She saw trickles of blood dropping out from the cuts on the back of his buzzcut, but Jake simply wiped the blood off and smirked, "Just some scratches." It took a little while but his wounds healed themselves.

**"Agent Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller. If any of you are still alive, show yourself slowly and put your hands where we can see you! Any sudden movement and we will shoot!"**

The words were coming from a megaphone, they reckoned. Jake face-palmed himself on the forehead before muttering "Shit." to himself. Judging by how massive the previous assault was, Jake knew that their attackers came in great numbers and fully armed that they couldn't possibly fight off. Jake was right, he could see tanks and rifles from a distance. He finally whispered, "Think we could sneak away now?"

The suggestion wasn't a bad idea, she thought. But Sherry seemed to have something in his mind. Their opposition just shouted their names. They knew who they were. _'Our extraction was denied, a sudden order to get back to Damascus and now an ambush from some people who knew us? Why does everything seemed to be pre-planned? Who could have led us to this and why?' _It struck her then. _'Could it the DSO... No, Hunnigan certainly wouldn't do this to us. But if someone else is manipulating the DSO...'_

"Jake." She whispered nervously, her eyes were filled with doubt, "You have to run this time." Her voice was barely audible, but he could still hear her.

"The hell?" The male exclaimed in shock, "No friggin' way I'm leaving you alone."

Sherry shook her head, "I-I think... This is all a trap. But I don't have time to explain it to you. Just... Run!"

With that, she lifted herself up from the crouching position and exposed herself to the armada. The barrels were lifted against her in an instant and she knew that she had no turning back now.

Jake could only stare in disbelief.

The one helding the megaphone, presumingly the commander of the army, shouted in deep British accent to Sherry, **"Agent Sherry Birkin. Where is Jake Muller?"**

Sherry glanced over to the hidden Jake who stared at her with widen eyes before she eyed back to the commander, "He got away." She replied simply.

The commander then ordered his underlings, "Could have sneaked away while we're not looking. Go get the girl first, we'll pursue the other later. The director wants them dead or alive." One of the infantry saluted before making his way to Sherry through the confusing maze of vehicles.

In the meantime, Sherry purposely dropped her Triple Shot from her grip, signalling Jake to be on his way now. Jake was in deep uncertainty - his survival instincts told him to get away now but the rest of him wanted to stay and defend the woman who had just sacrificed herself to buy him some time.

In the end, Jake made up his mind and crept away in the midst of the vehicles without a word. Sherry let out a satisfied sigh, happy to see that Jake obeyed her just this once.

Jake didn't made it very far before he stopped and peeked to the commotion through the cracked windshield of a vehicle. He watched as Sherry was being dragged away by the infantry forcefully.

_'I'm sorry, Sherry. Thanks for saving my life again.'_

Right. She saved him. She saved him so many time than he could count with his fingers. She saved him from being shot to death by the BSAA on Edonia. She saved him from being pierced through by a piece of debris when they were free-falling from their helicopter crash. She saved him from the ordeals in China. She saved him from Simmons (at least she tried to). She saved him from Ustanak.

And she saved him from being the man his father used to be.

If he'd left Sherry now, what's the difference between him and Albert Wesker?

"Hey!"

Jake's voice echoed through the scene when the whole armada switched their attention to him, "If you're gonna get her. How about getting my ass too?" Jake raised his hands above his shoulder along with his 909, "I don't bite... For now."

The commander of the ambush looked very pleased before he dispatched another few from his team to apprehend Jake Muller, "At least you still have some guts in you, Jake Muller. Saves us more trouble bombing the whole city to find you."

The next thing he knew, he was handcuffed and was brought to a military truck in which Sherry was on too. Although he could hear the cheering of the army, he ignored them as he stared Sherry directly in the eyes.

"Why didn't you get away?"

He smirk in mild amusement to the question issued to him by Sherry Birkin.

"Told ya' I'm not leaving you alone."

* * *

**A.N: Had a hard time writing this chapter. Really. It's tough to write with all your collegues around, peeking onto you. Hope that this so called working 'trip' ends soon.**

**I had to open another window with the reports I had finished long ago while I'm writing so that whoever come close, I would just click on the reports and be like "Nah, just double checking my stuff."**

**At least I'm ahead of time to update before December. :)**

**Achievements/Trophy unlocked - Fast writer (20G)(Silver Trophy) : Update at least five chapters before the next month follows.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Day One, Bad Day

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to their own respective owners. (Capcom FTW)  
**  
_Warning: Massive Chris/Jill fluffs ahead. And some of Jake/Sherry too. You have been warned._

_Chapter 7: Day One, Bad Day_

* * *

_'Whoever did this is gonna pay.' - Chris Redfield_

* * *

**1 December 2014  
Unknown, 7.46 P.M**

If she had to compare her current prison with the one she was held for six months back in China, she had better times getting accustomed to her prison in China. At least she had they provided her with a properly sized bed, television (two, to be exact), a stereo and a small bathroom.

Here in Damascus? Other than two twin sized back which one of them was meant for Jake, she had nothing else but four walls and a one sided mirror staring squarely at her. She couldn't see what was happening outside ther tiny little prison, but she bet that the outside could see what she was doing.

Sherry sat on her bed, stood up and walk around the room nervously and repeated the process over and over. '_C'mon, Jake, where have they got you to?'_

* * *

_**Damascus, an hour ago.**_

_The moment they felt the engine of their truck died out, one of the soldier who was on the same ride with them came over and blindfolded them._

_Next thing they felt was being dragged by several soldiers and walked a short distance before they felt the rush of warmth from heaters all over them. Then, they heard another typical chyme of "Access granted." before they were forced into an elevator._

_Both Jake and Sherry knew that they were going downwards due to the reaction of the anti-gravity. Maybe they were brought to the underground facility that the DSO wanted them to find. Another set of footsteps and Sherry felt the cloth that covered her sight was ripped away from her. She was temporary blinded for a short moment when sudden brightness dilated in her pupil. When her visions came to view, she was in the prison cell, along with Jake._

_The soldiers that escorted them promptly left the room before two female attendats came in with two sets of clothes on their arms, "Change into them, now." The shorter one ordered, her eyes then focused onto Jake, "And Mr. Director would be expecting to see you soon." With that, they shoved the clothes to the beds and went out of the room._

_Jake managed to catch a glimpse outside of their prison before the automatic door was completely close. He rubbed his head, "Looks like we were at some sort of lab or something."_

_Deja vu, she thought, "Just like in China." She scanned around the room, "Although I'll say that China was definitely better."_

_Jake exhaled before he reached out for the fabrics that were left for them. His set were a white tank top and a pair of white sweat pant. He looked over to Sherry who was too inspecting the clothes that were left for her, she held up a white t-shirt. He feigned a clear throat to get her attention, "I uh... I guess I'll change into them."_

_When his eyes hovered back to Sherry, he immediately regretted doing so when he found out that Sherry was already starting to strip. Jake instantly turned away from her before uttering to himself, "Dammit, Supergirl."_

_He shrugged, then changed into the clean whites anyway. "You done?"_

_"Yup."_

_When Jake got his answers, he turned back to her. White T-shirt and white pair of pants that stopped at her knees, at least they still provided her with some decency minus the fact that they had to change together. Sherry couldn't help herself but to admire Jake's amazing features - his white tank top that fitted him snuggly emphasized his muscular chest._

'He was **damn** sexy in that outfit.'_ She shook off the thoughts. _'Stop it, Sherry Birkin. Seriously.'

_"Heh, at least they've got you something better to wear. Back then in China, I forgot how to wear a shirt. And you certainly... well, not as awkward when we see each other back in that locker." Jake commented._

_But then, they were interrupted by the same female attendants that had brought them clothes. The woman in hazel eyes stepped aside to let a guard through, "Mr. Director is ready to see you now." Then, the guard pushed Jake on his back which caused him to take a few steps forward._

_"Jake!" Sherry attempeted to stop them but the two annoying attendants stopped her, "You stay right where you are, Miss Birkin."_

_Jake knew that struggling would be useless and he was eager to meet the 'Mr. Director' himself too. He gave in without any protest but look back at Sherry before he left the room, "Wish me luck."_

* * *

**Unknown, 8.34 P.M**

Old scars donned his torso as Chris Redfield, strapped in a chair, struggled to free himself from his confinement. Jill was strapped to a similar chair next to Chris.

Breaking free from the damned chair was harder than they thought. _'Just who the hell invented these steel bands and steel chains for a chair?' _He cursed as he wriggled his wrist several times and even attempted to squeeze his hand out of the steel band that was holding him in place.

"Good to see you that you are awake, Mr. Redfield. And you too, Miss Valentine."

They frozed when the automatic door slid open and two unknown figures entered the room. One of them was the cloaked figure that he encountered back in Zahle. And the other was a man dressed in a full suit and a silver mask covered most of his face except the lower right chin and his lips (imagine a Phantom mask made with silver). On his hand were a high-rise cane gun, with an eagle as the handle.

After taking a few steps, the cloaked figure stopped on his track, letting the masked man to be ahead. Chris could see a satisfied smile forming on the lips of the masked man as he poked the barrel of his in-built gun of his cane to the BSAA's chin before lifting his face to him.

Without warning, the masked man swung his cane directly to Chris' face. The BSAA veteran coughed out the blood from his mouth before facing back to the masked attacker.

"Chris!" Jill exclaimed in the sudden attack.

The silver mask smirked, "Just like I would expect from the man who brought down the infamous Albert Wesker. A real soldier." He tilt his head to the direction of the cloaked figure, "Did you take the sample from them?"

"Yes, Mr. Director. We had sent the blood samples to Dr. Noah."

Nodding, the so-called Director ordered, "Good, send me the reports later, but first..." He knocked the tip of the barrel to the floor, "How about we entertain our guests here?"

"Who the hell are you?" Jill hissed. It caught the masked man's attention before he gave out another smile to the brunette, "I'm sorry, Miss Valentine. But I'm afraid I couldn't answer you that. But here's one thing that would probably be suffice enough to recompensate your disappointment. And most probably to you, Mr. Redfield." He looked over to the teeth gritted chair-strapped man.

The director glanced to his follower before stepping aside to make way for his follower, "How about a greeting for your former commander? Hmm?"

Sliding the cloak away from his body in one swift motion, the two BSAA's eyes widen when they were greeted by the sight of someone very familiar.

"...Piers?"

* * *

**On Sherry's side, 9.07 P.M**

_"The G-Virus inside you was spectecular, little Sherry. Your father would have been proud to have created such work. It's a shame Raccoon City took him... he would have made an interesting achievement working on BOWs."_

_"You're lying! Daddy wouldn't want to make monsters!"_

_"Is that so? Then why would he create G-Virus in the first place?"_

_"He..."_

_"Heh. How about a little secret for you? The 'horrible gigantic monster' that you escaped from Raccoon City... Do you know who he is?"_

_"That monster got my daddy!"_

_"No, Sherry. He IS your daddy. That monster is your father! The virus in you is the thing who changed him into a BOW!"_

_"NO!"_

Sherry woke up abruptly covered in cold sweat on her bed. _'Just a dream. Same bad dream.' _She thought as she realized that she must have fallen asleep while waiting for Jake. One of the reasons she hated sleeping alone, nightmares.

She pushed herself up from the matress before sliding her feet to the ground. But very soon, she regretted doing that when her feet landed on something soft and warm instead of the cold hard concrete.

"Urgh!"

Jake, lying on his stomach on the ground severely beaten, groaned when Sherry accidentally stepped onto his back. Sherry recoiled herself with a gasp before recollecting herself. "Jake!" Sherry dropped to the floor right next to him and carefully hoisted him up to her lap when Jake slowly regained his senses. He was bruised with several blue-black patches and some had turned green with outline of yellow all over his arms and a few covered his face for that was the only exposed flesh she saw. He was bleeding on the corner of his mouth.

"Damn... they had dragged me back here?" Jake sarcastically chuckled before coughing twice. _'Thank god he is still alive.'_ Sherry wiped away the stains of blood from his lips, narrowing her eyebrows, "What happened to you? Uh, never mind, I'll get you fixed up first."

She helped Jake to his feet by wrapping his arm over a shoulder as a lever. Sherry sat Jake to his bed and removed his tank top. "My god, what have they done to you?" The injuries didn't end on his arms as Jake's torso was too tinted in dark colours.

"I dunno...first thing when I get there... there's this high roller guy in his masqurade asked his lappies... to punch in something on me..." he said in between breaths, "...Next thing I know.. they beat me up like crap and my regenerative powers... just gone for a moment... and they punch in another dose... and I..."

"Hush, that's enough. Get some rest first, Jake. I'm sure you'll recover soon."

The male eventually obeyed when he took a deep breath and relaxed his posture. It didn't take long before Jake doze off as he was completely exhausted enduring the physical abuse earlier. Sherry watched in sad blue eyes as Jake's C-Virus regenerative abilities began to kick in again after long minutes and true enough, the colours on Jake's skin began to fade into its original colour in only minutes.

_'He can explain everything later.'_ Sherry though as she uncounciously stroked Jake's spiky cropped hair. For now, she'll just let him rest.

* * *

**On Chris' side, 9.37 P.M**

Chris sat on the edge of his bed, wordless. He was devastated after the encounter back at his confinement. Jill sat next to him and was too very upset.

Chris himself witness the death of Piers when he selflessly sacrificed himself to save Chris' life by pushing him into the escape pod and dragged Haos back to the underwater facility a year ago. Unwanting to endanger humanity with his apparent mutation, Piers commited suicide by staying at the underwater facility as it exploded when Chris floated back to the surface.

The BSAA captain palmed his eyes when he recalled the reunion with his comrade moments ago.

_"...Piers?"_

_Piers Nivans was now nothing more than mutated human weapon, his mutated right arm had taken the form of a gun barrel and the rest was still the same as Chris last saw him. He was still donned in his old BSAA outfit except that he wore several other armor with a Serpent Emblem as addition._

_"Mr. Nivans now is one of ours most prized subject. One of our best BOW, I should say." The director smiled wickedly._

_Chris spat in anger, "How?! How could you do this to him?! How could you Neo-Umbrella turned him into a BOW?!"_

_The director shook his head, "We didn't turn him into a BOW. We simply gave him what all humans would have wanted: the power to become the best. Piers now had become the deadliest sniper that he had always wanted to become."_

_"Screw you! Piers never wanted to become a BOW!" Jill hissed out. The director smirked again, "Maybe you're right, but does it really matter? As long as he is obedient enough to listen to my orders. Just like the time when he shot down your BSAA helicopter right out from the sky."_

"Piers was the one that... shot down our extraction?" Chris was in disbelief. His men were all killed from the crash and Piers was the one that caused the crash with a single shot.

_The silver masked man laughed sinisterly before turning to the automatic door. Piers followed suit, despite Chris's effort to try to call out to him, Piers remained emotionless._

_"Ah, before I forget..." the man paused, "Neo-Umbrella was only one of our many manufacturer. Only a small part of us. Mr. Redfield, we are even bigger than you can imagine. Please try to remember that."_

"Dammit!" The angry man slammed his fist to the soft matress. Jill glued her eyes to the floor beneath her before whispering a soft, "I'm sorry, Chris."

"Whoever did this is gonna pay." He gritted before turning his head to Jill, "And you had nothing to be sorry about."

Shaking her head, Jill confessed, "No, Chris... I meant back in Africa four years ago."

Chris raised an eyebrow in uncertainty, "Why? You came back to us."

"It... sucks. To have someone you trusted to turn against you... and you can't even do anything about it. Must have been terrible for you back then when I attacked you on Wesker's order. It's just... Why didn't you shoot me back then?" Jill brought her knees to her chest. Chris stared at her for a brief moment and held her by a shoulder, "Look, Jill, you're my partner and I can't ever bring my gun against you. Piers is on the same case."

It took Chris by surprise when the brunette suddenly wrapped her arms over the bulky BSAA shoulders. "Thanks, Chris." She whispered, burying her head to the spot where his neck and shoulder met. Chirs felt a little awkward at first, but decided to return the embrace.

They were in each others arms for a long time before they pulled away. Their eyes finally met as they got lost into each other. Countless years of repressed feelings shattered into pieces as Chris pulled Jill into a kiss.

The next moment they broke apart for air, Chris whispered into his partner's ears, "Promise me... when we get outta here. Marry me, okay?"

"Copy that." Smiling, she nodded before the male pulled her in into another breath-taking kiss.

* * *

**On Jake's side, 10.03 P.M**

Jake didn't get a good sleep, not when he woke up with a sharp soreness boring right into his muscles and bones. His eyelids seemed to be too heavy to open and he grunted before forcing himself to be completely awake. Jake peeled his eyes open and when he tried to turned to his side.

"Hey, easy there, Jake." A pair of warm hand palmed his back when he sat up. Jake held onto the the purplish spot on the back of his head that was still yet to be recover unlike the rest of his injury, "That ass just whack me right on the skull." He complained.

Sherry coaxed his hand away from the spot and she inspected the particular patch of colour, "It's gonna get better anytime soon. You just needed some time."

"Yeah, right. I'll say, China is DEFINITELY better than my time here. At least they don't beat you down like a piece of shit for day one. Here? Just effing amazing." He looked to the DSO agent, "Say, I bet you're pretty curious about what happened back then, huh?" His cheesy joke didn't get into her as she scolded sternly, "Of course I did, wise-ass. You just got dragged to god knows where and when I woke up, I found you lying next to my bed half dead. You had no idea how I..." She stopped, when she realized that warm moisture was forming from the corner of her eyes.

Jake look down to the side of the bed, guilty, "I'm... I'm sorry."

"I thought you were dead back then."

Sherry placed her hand atop of Jake's and he gazed back to her with a weak smile, "Hey, I'm built like a tank. I don't die easy."

"You better be."

She was sure that her heart skipped a beat when Jake palmed the side of her face softly and used his thumb to wipe away the single droplet of tearthat was flowing down her cheek.

It was so unlike Jake Muller, she thought. The first few events with Jake, all she ever thought about him was a selfish, self- centered and annoying asshole that cares about nothing but the 50 million dollars and his own life. She couldn't blame him, really. His childhood was a bad one, thanks to Albert Wesker who had abandoned him and his mother to fend for their own in the cold cruel world.

But now, seeing the way that he soften up to her just changed her point of view about Jake Muller 180 degrees.

He wasn't completely an ass, you just needed time to get to know the other side of him.

Grinning childishly, Jake removed his hand away from the smooth surface of her cheek when he noticed the pinkish hue was forming, "Heh, sorry, didn't mean to do that. I never know I had that effect on you."

Or maybe, still an ass, just not too bad, "Jake!" Sherry quickly looked to her side to cover her blush.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. So, you're ready to hear what happened back then?"

* * *

**A.N: Updated as fast as I could! And I wrote the ending of this chapter in a rush so if you happen to see any typo mistake or anything like that, PM me okay? (Yeah, I was rushing off for my flight back. And I certainly can't write on the plane with my laptop like Sherry did on the ending. Not with all my sneaky friend sitting right next to me.)**

**Aha, Piers finally made his appearence as the mysterious cloaked man all along! Just can't seem to left him out from my fic. But I knew that some of you had guessed him out early, right? Cookies for those who did guessed out.**

**Until then, I'll continue to rush my work for quick updates. Wish me luck.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Her Nightmare, His Past

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to their own respective owners. (Yes, it's Capcom.)**

_Chapter 8: Her Nightmare, His Past_

_Warning: To which I inserted fluff of Jake/Sherry... ... Wait a minute, I did in every chapter, isn't it? Some are just, few._

* * *

_'I promise you this, Sherry. I'll make sure that both of us pull through. Just... just hang on, okay?' Jake Muller to Sherry Birkin_

* * *

**1 December 2014  
On Jake's side, 10.07 P.M**

"They just brought me across hallways at first." Jake started when Sherry sat next to him, listening carefully, "Then we stopped at this... weirdo room with this weirdo guy sitting right at the end."

"Weirdo guy?"

"Uh-huh. Couldn't really tell who the guy is, he wore this silver phantom of the Opera mask and a full set of suit like he's having a masquerade party later. Next thing I knew, somebody whack me right here," he rubbed the spot on the back of his head, "then another one injected me something right on my neck." He pointed, "Without further delay, well, you know, they just bashed me everywhere and hook me up another shot. Must have passed out back then."

Sherry nodded slightly upon hearing him. She scooted closer to his side before running up her fingers to the designated spot. She traced carefully for a syringe mark.

The feeling of her warm fingers against his bare skin had Jake shifting, to which she scolded, "Stop moving." She was stern, yes she did. And thus, Jake froze on his spot. He even held his breath.

When a tiny bump was felt by her touching stimulus, Sherry leaned in even closer to inspect the mark where Jake had himself injected. She observed the marking carefully, unaware that her warm breaths were caressing the sensitive skin of Jake's neck.

_'Dammit, Sherry.'_

"I've read Redfield's Report about his founding on Albert Wesker four years ago on Africa." Sherry finally moved away, "Chris described that Albert Wesker had himself administering a Progenitor based virus regularly to keep his own virus stable. But if too much was administered, the solution would weaken him."

Jake's eyes enlighten, anything about Albert Wesker seemed to attract him although he resented his father. But then something came up to his mind and he quirked an eyebrow to the blonde, "So, you're saying they used the same method to get my super powers just... poof?" His mouth made the motion.

"Exactly."

* * *

**On Chris' side 10.15 P.M**

He tried ramming the electrical door with his shoulder, he tried punching the one-sided mirror with his fist, none of them seemed to work when Chris sunk down to the bed in exhaustion.

"Their security were tight as hell, Chris. There's not even a crack on the ceiling."

Jill leaned against the white wall after her futile attempt to try and find an escape from their prison, "Talk about saving Piers, we can't even get ourselves outta here!" She wailed. Chris shook his head in frustration, "Looks like jailbreaking isn't as easy as blowing up walls. That's why I don't watch more than 10 movies in my lifetime."

There's nothing left for them to do other than wait. Although they weren't really sure what were they waiting for - might be for someone to save them or Piers changed his mind or, they just knocked anyone that sent them food.

They impatient was brewing although they weren't been there for long and Chris couldn't keep still. He walked to the one-sided window before hovering back to the bed opposite to Jill, "I'm getting bored out of hell."

"Same here, guess we weren't up for this."

Just then, the door switched on by itself and the duo sprang upright. They thought that someone would come in and drag them off but after short seconds, they realized that there was no one outside and the door just open by itself.

Chris approached the exit from their room, give it a quick glance, only to be greeted with the sight of dead mutated soldiers that looked like J'avos, "They're all dead. Someone is here for us?"

Jill looked at Chris unsurely, "Would it be too convenient for our escape? Is this some sort of trap?"

Chris tipped over to one of the dead bodies and give it a quick look, '_Bullet holes. They were all shot.' _Chris grabbed one of the rifles and threw one to Jill, which she caught it easily by the handle, "We don't have much of a choice now. Staying here is definitely not an option."

* * *

**Unknown**

"Alright, we've got Chris out. But I can't seemed to bypass Sherry's cell." A certain bronze hair man fiddling endlessly with the main console in the room. One of the screen showed Chris and Jill as they made their way out of their confinement. The other was showing Jake and Sherry as they waited endlessly.

Another brunette approached him, nudging him aside to give her space, "Here, let me try it."

Clever fingers moved through letters and letters before her index finger hitted the 'Enter' button. Series of numbers and blue screen appeared before she hitted the same key again. After a short deliberation, the brunette nodded back to her partner, "Got it."

They watched as Jake and Sherry walked out of their cell cautiously before the woman glanced over to the male, "You sure we can let these two went on their own? We oughta clear up their front first before we release them."

"Hey, it's by luck we stumble across this room. Plus, Sherry's all grown up now, and Jake can handle himself pretty well last time I've seen him in action."

The brunette armed her handgun before making her way to the door, "We'll get to Sherry first. I'm sure my brother can take care of himself."

"Heh, just like old times."

* * *

**Director's chamber, 10.30 P.M**

The silver mask watched a wide blue screen as his captives were off his leash within five hours and switched his gaze to the couple who had just released his prisoners from their cell. He wasn't a bit upset or worried as he smiled sadistically.

"Why, why, it's my lucky day. My plan of capturing the perfect subjects went so well today. And now, the infamous agents came into play."

The director motioned his fingers to his underling behind his seat before picking up the cup of coffee next to him, "Set up a room for Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin, I think it's time for those two to taste..." he sipped the warm liquid once before finishing, "Their own fathers' medicine."

He motioned his finger to the two intruders , "Those two... hmm... lock up some doors and let them had their tour around my facility first. We'll deal with them later."

He switched his attention to Chris and Jill, "I would love to see them again, but I have a meeting with Dr. Noah later. I suppose Berial would want some entertainment from where we interrupted him." The director placed his cup back to the glass table before looking to his follower, "Set up a stage for them and let Berial have them for a moment, as my sign of apology for being rude to him in Zahle. But tell him that I still want them alive."

Piers Nivans, now completely brainwashed and oblivious of what he was doing, bowed slightly and went into action, "Yes, Mr. Director."

The director smiled in satisfaction, but then reminded something and he quickly added, "Ah, before that, I would like you to set up a meeting for Mr. Muller and Mr. Redfield first. They deserve a reunion after they parted ways on Damascus yesterday. Then... proceed as I've instructed. Please, give me a good show."

Piers disappeared in a flash upon getting his order. The whole facility was now his to control, the doors, the traps, everything. The silver masked man leaned back into his seat, highly expectant of what there is to come.

* * *

**On Jake's side, 10.35 P.M**

To secure a firearm wasn't a difficult job for Jake Muller, unlike Sherry who had no advantage of superhuman strength whatsoever, Jake easily knocked some of the patrolling soldiers out cold with only his bare fist.

Still cladded in his white sweat pants, Jake felt like they were wandering aimlessly as they were completely clueless of where they were, "Just where the hell are we, this place looks like the same everywhere!" He complained, taking a few steps forward. When he could only hear his own footsteps, he looked back, only to find that Sherry had frozen to where she was.

The familiar Umbrella logo tattered on the wall, the revolting smell of chemicals and substances and blood all mixed together, the white walls and floor. Images flashed through Sherry's eyes as she reminisced how she was trapped at the Umbrella research facility so many years ago, with all the zombies and chased around by her mutated father. The place when people lost their lived, where her parents died.

Sherry staggered for a few steps backward before stumbled to the wall beside her. "Sherry!" Jake dashed to her side and caught her before they fell to the floor head first. Jake's knees supported Sherry's weight when he rested her on the floor. She was breathing heavily and a sheen of cold sweat began forming out of her forehead. Her whole body shivered before she sobbed endlessly.

"What's wrong, Sherry?! Snap out of it!" He shook her lightly, holding her by her arms.

_'You'll never make it out, Sherry. Never will. Just like how your father and mother did.'_

When reality came upon her, she noticed that Jake was there with her, holding her securely. Yes, she had Jake with her. But she will just slow him down with all the dark memories that haunt her. She'll just be a burden to him, just like how she was back in Raccoon City when Claire and Leon had to.

"Jake," she sobbed, "If we never make it out of here, I-I want you to know that about your 50 dollars payment..."

50 dollars? Oh that. Yeah, he had clean forgotten it.

"Hey, we're gonna get outta here. And don't worry about my money, you need to-"

Jake was rudely interrupted when a pair of slender arms wrapped itself around his broad shoulders. Without any hints of reluctance, Sherry pulled Jake into a kiss that he was too shocked to respond at first. It wasn't their first kiss, but Jake felt just as new as ever to romantic stuff. But he easily surrendered to her as he pulled her flush closer to his well-defined body.

It was long and lingering but they had to pull away for the sake of air. Both were panting softly when they stared into each others blue eyes.

"I guess this is all I could afford you." She stated truthfully. Jake had a pained look in his face before he shook his head, "No. That doesn't count." He pressed his forehead to hers, "You are not some 50 dollars cheap whore. And you're not the one that owe me the money - your fucking superior did."

This time, he was the one to initiate the kiss.

That rendered her speechless, really, she didn't expect that to come from Jake Muller. The male then pulled himself away to look directly into her eyes and whispered, "I promise you this, Sherry. I'll make sure that both of us pull through. Just... just hang on, okay?"

The DSO agent smiled, before nodding sincerely. _'He was right. We can pull through this. I did it so many years ago, and I will again this time. And Jake is here too.' _She dared to look up to him, "Thanks, Jake. Really."

He smirked, "Don't sweat it."

All said and done, they pulled themselves up from the ground and Jake pulled out the second gun he had with him. He passed it over to Sherry, to which she caught it with a much more determined look.

"Ha, that's my Supergirl."

"Right. Now, let's get out of here."

She followed his steps as he traced them back to where he had left off before Sherry's personal issues strikes back.

Truthfully, Sherry just didn't care whoever captured them or why did they do it anymore. She just wanted to get out of this hell hole with Jake, the sooner, the better.

* * *

**On Chris' side, 11.08 P.M**

"All place just looked the same. And most of the doors just locked out on us." They had jogged around the same place for some time before Jill noticed that they had nowhere to go. No lead whatsover.

Chris shouldered his rifle properly, "Yeah, but we still need to find Piers and find out what they are up to."

For a high-tech laboratory, Chris and Jill felt no surprise for its nature for being deadly silent. But one thing that they weren't really expecting, they had not encounter any hostile yet. It seemed like the whole place had been evacuated.

Of all of a sudden they get into an aggressive stance when they both heard of foreign noises coming from a distance. The sound of a door opening, then... footsteps - carefully measured footsteps. Chris gave Jill a brief look before they quickly got into position. Jill hugged her back against the wall of a corner nearby the source of the noise and Chris did the same next to her.

Chris listened carefully when the sound got closer and closer by the second. He signalled to Jill, asking her to be ready for an ambush and she replied with a thumb up.

The BSAA captain took a short peek, from a far distance, he was sure that there were two of them. But they were wearing white, unlike the rest of the soldiers in patrol that he saw. _'Who are they? Escaped subjects?' _Either way, Chris had a plan to seize them first before questioning them later.

When the footsteps got to a comfortable distance, Chris nodded briefly to Jill direction and she caught his cue. The BSAAs sprang out from their hiding position, aiming their firearms to the two, "Freeze!"

"Chris? Jill? Is that you?"

"Sherry? And you too, Jake?"

He recognized them immediately when all four of them lowered their weapons upon meeting each other. Chris and Jill jogged to the two younglings when the oppositions mirrored their movements. A part of Chris was happy to see Claire's best friend again but were somewhat confused too, "Wait a minute, were you the ones that got us off the cell? Didn't you guys got away from Syria?"

Perplexed, Sherry retorted, "We could have asked you the same thing. It's quite a long story actually on how we got here. What about you?"

"Our helo crashed and the BSAA kinda bailed us out. We got ambushed by the Neo-Umbrella and here we are." Jill summarized their story.

On the other hand, Jake was getting impatient of all the reunion stuff, "C'mon now, isn't it time to get the hell outta here? We can sit down and have ourselves some coffee once we did and we could chat all day long."

The other trio switched their attention to the youngest of the team. Chris shook his head in displease, "Sorry, Jake. But we can't. Not until we get Piers outta here too."

Jake eyed Chris in a bewildered manner, the same goes for Sherry when she heard about the supposedly deceased Nivans, "W-Wait... Nivans is still alive?"

Chris nodded confidently, "Yes. But he is... not the same. We gotta find the director behind all this." Jake rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled sarcastically, "Looks like you've met the guy too, huh? I dunno about all this 'Find-out-who's-the-real-bad-guy' shit." "

"We've gotta help them, Jake." Sherry coaxed when he tugged Jake in the arm lightly. He looked hesitant, before glaring up to Chris, "Just why would you expect me to help you this time?" Sherry wanted to speak up in protest, but Chris got to him faster, "Jake, I know that I can't change the fact that I killed your father. Look, you can question me anything you want or just shoot me down, the BSAA won't stop you this time. If that's what it take for you to help getting Piers back." Chris even handed his rifle to Jake by the handle.

Jake reflexively pull the firearm to himself pointed the barrel to Chris - point blank range. Jill aimed her rifle to Jake and Sherry tried to defuse the tension on Jake. Chris glanced over to Jill before reassuring her, "It's alright. Jake had all the right to shoot me. I killed Wesker and I can't change that. Put down the gun, Jill." The female BSAA refused, "Well, kid, then you have to kill me too! I was one of Chris' team when we shot Wesker down."

The red head huffed, he still had his gun pointed at Chris despite Sherry's attempt to pull him away, her eyes were already reddening in anger. "I know." He said simply to the brunette, before giving out turning the barrel of the rifle away from Chris and handed it back to the original owner.

His actions surprised everyone present, especially Chris himself, "Why?"

Jake Muller smirked, "I've already got all the answers I needed. What my father did was wrong, and if I would have shoot you now, I would be wrong too."

The twenty-one took two steps back away from the older man before gazing back to the completely worried woman next to him, "Sorry for that scare, Supergirl. I was just messing around."

"You said you've got the answers, how?" Sherry asked him tentatively.

Jake eyed back to the two people that were responsible for ending his father's life and he explained, "Does the name Sheva and Josh rings a bell?"

Of course they did, Sheva Alomar and Josh Stone were a part of his team when they defeated Wesker once and for all. Sheva helped Chris in shooting down Wesker with RPG-7 and Josh piloted the chopper for their escape.

Jake confessed, "After the China incident, I went for Africa to look for answers myself."

* * *

_**Africa, four months ago.**_

_Jake Muller left for Africa soon after he parted way with Sherry Birkin in China. Although he had really wanted to pursue Chris for his answers, but the BSAA had forbidden him to do so when they had Chris back into their custody for questioning regarding the incident on the underwater facility._

_Although the incident on China had been brought to a resolution when he used his own blood to create a vaccine to counter C-Virus activities, Jake still had one loose end to be tied up._

_Albert Wesker._

_Where's a better place to find the answer than the place where he died?_

_As soon as he landed, Jake went straight to where Uroboros had started. He didn't even bothered to look for a hotel or a stop. He just got himself a cab with his duffel bag and told the cabbie, "Kijuju, please."_

_His search there was fruitless when he had found nothing in the desolate village. After the incident three years ago, the BSAA had eradicated the rest of the Majini off Kijuju and the village had been abandoned since. Nobody dared to settle there as they claimed that Kijuju had been cursed. Although BSAA had been keeping secrets about the Uroboros._

_Jake walked alone on the empty streets as he tried finding anything that could be related to his father. He found nothing as he was searching for a wrong place. Kijuju was merely a place where Wesker had his supply of Majini troops from._

_"What would you be looking for at a place like this?" Heavily African accented English was spoken to Jake when he turned to the direction. His eyes boring right into the woman that had addressed him, "Answers." He wouldn't pass more information to the stranger._

_Sheva Alomar smiled warmly, "This place had been abandoned for some time. Long time, actually. For you to find answers here, it's not that simple, isn't it."_

_"None of your business, lady." Jake replied coldly as he turned away from the woman. But then he stop on his tracks when Sheva called out, "Jake Muller."_

_'Thought the BSAA kept secrets for me?' The red head decided that the woman would have knew something. She knew who he was by the first met, she must have some informations he needed._

_"You are Jake Muller, right? Albert Wesker's son."_

_Albert Wesker._

_Jake took an immediate interest to the woman and return her gaze squarely in the eyes, "How do you know?" Sheva replied curtly, "I am a BSAA." She continued, "Chris told me everything about you himself back at the BSAA headquarters."_

_"You know Redfield?"_

_She nodded slightly, "Yes. In fact, I was his partner when we were on the mission to stop Albert Wesker. And I... was also responsible for killing your father too. Chris didn't did that alone."_

* * *

_**African Branch of BSAA, Alomar's Office, 15 minutes later**_

_Jake waited patiently as he watched Sheva Alomar dug through the drawer of files and document. Judging by how the rest of the BSAA attendants responded to Sheva's order, she must have been a high ranking BSAA._

_Defeating Albert Wesker wasn't an easy feat._

_The African BSAA returned to the desk bringing two files along on her hands. She took the seats opposite of Jake's when she placed the two files on the desk flatly. One was labeled 'Albert Wesker (Confidential)' and the other was 'The 2009 Africa Bioterrorist Attack (Confidential)'_

_Sheva pushed the file of Albert Wesker towards Jake, "I was't suppose to show this to anyone but... you are definitely an exception. If Chris is here, he would be glad to tell you more but, this is all we have for the information of your father."_

_Jake wasn't hesitant when he reached out for the biege file and searched for its content. Printed black and white with some pictures, Jake started with the first line from the first paragraph._

_**Albert Wesker (real name unknown) was born 1960. Nothing much is known about Wesker's past but he was known to join the international pharmaceutical enterprise 'Umbrella' at the mere age of 17 as a trainee researcher. In 1977, Wesker was assigned to the Umbrella Research Centre which closed down a year later. He was transfered to Arklay Laboratory along with William Birkin, Wesker's close friend and rival, as the chief researcher for the facility. According to archives and several documents found there, it was Wesker's and Birkin's responsible for the T-Virus project.**_

_"William Birkin? Was that Sherry's father?" He didn't realized that he had actually said that out loud when he heard Sheva's reply, "Right. He was Agent Sherry's Birkin father."_

_'So, my dad and her dad were close buddies? Heh, talking about fate."_

_Jake shook off the thoughts as he resumed flipping over the pages._

_**Albert Wesker joined Special Tactics And Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S) and became the leader of the Alpha Team, commanding Barry Burton, Joseph Frost, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Brad Vickers. They were dispatched to investigate the Arklay Mountain when they lost all contacts with the Bravo team. There, Redfield, along with Valentine and Burton exposed that Albert Wesker was actually an Umbrella's double agent and were infected with the T-Virus before his escape from the Arklay Mansion (refer to the Arklay Incident).**_

_**Albert Wesker and Umbrella were then placed with an international arrest warrant for involving in bioterrorism and were responsible for the Raccoon City incident (refer to the Raccoon City Incident).**_

_Jake continued his reading, the Rockfort Island, Wesker's involmement with a Russian facility and the Plaga before closing the file on his hand and threw it back to the desk. He spoke up, "Seriously, I don't really care about his colorful past. I just wanted to know what he had done to the world and why did you guys killed him."_

_Sheva crossed her legs when she pulled the document to the center of the desk. She exhaled, "The simple version? He create viruses and want to infect the whole world."_

_Jake bit his lower lips, not really satisfied. Sheva opened up the second file, "3 years ago, Chris and I were assigned to Kijuju. Although our initial mission was to capture a BOW smuggler, things turned out wrong when Chris discover that his friend Jill Valentine was apart of the whole plan through the research material. So, we went for the facility and found out that Jill had been brainwashed by your father and his plan to globally infect the world."_

_She paused momentarily, checking if Jake was listening to her, he did and so she continued to the point where they faced Wesker at the volcano, "You see, Jake. It was Chris and I who actually killed Wesker. We fired the RPG-7s. We had to do it."_

_Jake went silent. He felt so tired of all of a sudden. Jake always thought that his father was just a complete drunkard jerk that abandoned his family, Jake didn't expect that his blood was so cursed, so damned. Perhaps Chris Redfield was right, killing Albert Wesker was something that must be done. But Jake is Jake and Wesker is Wesker. Two different people._

_"I understand." Jake finally breathed out. _

_Although Jake's curiousity had been appeased, he somewhat regretted learning all of his father's doing._

_He didn't stay at Africa for long. After Jake asked Sheva about the most population of infected, he brought a ticket and flew to Syria on the next day._

_Jake needed to show that he was not his father._

* * *

"And here I am, captured in some god knows where facility."

Jake concluded his past activities when he lowered his gaze to the floor. Although he refused to admit the fact that he had forgiven Chris. As egotistical as ever.

Relieved, Chris attempted to pat Jake on the shoulder but was still shunned by Jake, "Don't you dare to go all emo on me, Redfield. I still don't like you."

"No problem. As long as you don't become your father. Or I'll shoot you down myself."

"You don't have to tell me that. I know what I'm doing, jarhead."

The two female smiled upon seeing the two male getting all tough on each other. Men were adorable in a way.

The tension dilated when Jake voluntarily stepped back away from the older man, "So, let's go and get jarhead number two?"

They all came into an agreement for Chris to take the lead and find their way to save Piers.

Along the way, Jake suddenly turned to Shery and whispered to her when Chris and Jill were not noticing, "Say, Sherry, there was a part that I left out about my time in Africa."

"Hm? What is it?"

Instead of his usual routine of his teasing smirks, Jake instead gave out a shy smile.

* * *

_"Can I know about one more thing? I dunno if it's super top secret."_

_"Well, you've already read the top of the super top secret, Mr. Muller. But fine, just this time. What else do you want to know?"_

_"Tell me about Sherry Birkin after the Raccoon City Incident."_

* * *

**A.N: Finally! My working trip was over! *Do a celebration dance***

**Consider the fluff are my souvenirs to all of you readers that supported my fic. :)**

**Till then, back to write the next chapter! Hopefully I can finish the fic before Christmas.**


	9. Chapter Nine: When Things Go Wrong

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to their own respective owner. (Lucky me, I have my rights in the story board in . But Capcom still owns the game.)**

_Chapter Nine: When Things Go Wrong  
_

* * *

_'I'm sorry, Sherry' - Jake Muller_

* * *

**1 December 2014  
Neo Umbrella Syrian Facility, 11.18 P.M**

"So, what did you knew...?"

"Almost anything necessary, I guess. "

Jake emphasized the word 'almost'. He refused to tell her just what did he knew, yet. But Sherry knew that he was lying, she had never talked about anything comprehensive about her days after Raccoon City other than to Claire. Four months ago? He certainly had not met Claire nor Chris. And the last time she had checked her biodata, she had Hunnigan to cover it.

She sighed, not wanting to break his bubbles, "But I guessed it doesn't matter now, right?" She said as a matter-of-factly, "It's all in the past now."

"It does matter." Jake almost growled which actually surprised Sherry. But when Jake attempted to explain, Jill called over to them because they had slowed their pace, "Keep up you two!"

Grunting, Jake and Sherry jogged over to the two BSAA but before Jake mentioned, "We'll talk about this, okay?" Sherry nodded, "Whatever you say."

It was at another corner that Jake and Sherry tried to catch up to them. Sherry was a few steps ahead of Jake but was then suddenly pulled back forcefully by Jake that both of them fell to the ground.

When Chris and Jill looked to their back, they were shocked to find metal bars separating them and the two younger ones were on the ground. Gripping onto the metal bar, Chris try to pry it open, "You guys okay?"

"Watch out!"

It happened so suddenly that Chris barely missed another assault by a familiar furry paws. He rolled to the side before standing back up in an instant, going into an aggressive stance. Jill had already aimed her rifle to the assailant, "You again?!"

Berial, towering over the two BSAA growled, "I suppose you want your escape, right. It wouldn't be possible, really. But the director had me in charge of that." Berial flashed a PDA from beneath his fur, "You just needed this for your escape. The map, the keys, everything is in this little thing. But of course, there's one requirement to get it. My death."

Chris spat in anger, "And why the hell would I believe you?"

Berial laughed sarcastically. He turned away from the BSAA before muttering, "You had no choice." And his feet carried him away, prompting the BSAA to chase after him.

Chris hesitated, he didn't want to leave the separated Jake and Sherry behind. But Sherry was adamant as she reassured Chris, "Go after him! We'll find another way!"

"But...!"

Jake pushed Chris by the shoulder through the slits of the metal bars, "We'll get outta here, Redfield, you just focus on getting that furry friend of yours."

With that said, Jake gripped onto Sherry's hand and pulled her towards the opposite direction. Chris sighed as he watched the two went their way.

"Good luck."

He whispered as he caught up to Jill and went after Berial.

* * *

**On Chris' side, 11.23 P.M**

Whether Berial was leading them into a trap or the other way round, the BSAA didn't think that it matters anymore. All they wanted to do now were to bring down the BOW and get Piers away. The route was straightforward as they noticed that all the other doors except the one Berial got into were locked.

A final showdown then.

But Chris was in doubts before entering the designated room. He and Jill had fought Berial once back in Zahle. Even with a full suit of gears (other than his body armour), he can't barely be in par with Berial. Now armed with only a semi-automatic rifle with only a few bullets to spare? He wasn't sure if facing Berial like this was a good idea.

"You okay, Chris?"

His train was thrown of the tracks when the female came up to him. He shook his head, unsure, "I don't know about this."

"C'mon now. The Chris Redfield I know can take on Albert Wesker with only a handgun. Berial is just another BOW that we always fought of. You are bailing out now? Looks like I need to rethink about marrying you."

Chris smirked, "Heh, damn right. Let's take that bitch on and get Piers then."

They raced to where Berial had stopped, the BOW stood in the end corner of a white empty room. Empty, very empty. Just white walls of all corner. Berial looked extremely pleased that the two decided to face him, "Good, last thing I want is one of you to shoot yourself in the head. Humans are pathetic."

Chris snorted, certainly wasn't happy to see the BOW, "Let just get this over it, dog."

The three of them knew the next few moments will be bloody to paint the room red, but they knew that was what must to happen.

True enough, all both sides were having a hard time battling each other. Despite Berial's own personal advantage of having brute strength and supreme agility, Chris and Jill weren't new to this kind of fight too. Plus, Berial had an prior order himself not to kill any of them.

At one point when Chris depleted all of his ammo, he resolved into using Close Quarter Combat (CQC), just like Jill did earlier. With their combined efforts of Chris raw strength and Jill's own acrobatic talents, Berial who had underestimated the two BSAA was beginning to have a tough time taking care of the duo.

The wolfish like BOW knew that he could kill the two in an instant but he was forbidden to do so. His order was to suppress the two into submission. But seeing how he was played around by the two BSAA, Berial just couldn't control himself when he clawed Chris by the arms angrily.

They paused, upon seeing how Berial became more and more agitated. He howled like a wolf did, before speaking up, "You went too far. Toying me around like this." In a flash, Jill was caught off guard when she was tackled against the ground and Berial chained another strong kick right to her stomach. Berial ignored all the reservations that he had held as he attacked the two even more aggressively.

When Berial gained the upper hand as he abandoned order, came of shot of firearm right in front where he stood when he was about to claw his opponent.

"Stop, Berial. You went too far."

The familiar voice came out of nowhere as Berial growled angrily. Berial refused to cease his attack but another shot was rang again. This time, Berial was shot into the arm and it bled.

"Damn you, Nivans! Master gave them to me!"

Piers entered into the room which several splatter and eyed to the BOW, "Yes. But it seems that you abandoned orders."

Berial stomped his foot furiously, "Get away from this, Nivans. Do not stop me from doing what I want."

"...Did you plan to kill them for the sake of your own entertainment?"

The BOW growled, "Yes."

Without a warning, Piers extended the barrel of gun in his arms and shot Berial right between the eyes. And he fell to his death without the chance to say anything else, "You should have known that the penalty of abandon order is death, mutt." Piers smirked the way when he was himself.

Chris stared at his former comrade in disbelief. He just killed his supposedly ally in cold blood and Piers actually seemed to be pleased about it. Chris called out to him, "Piers! Snap out of it!"

Piers switched his glance to the bulky male once, before to the female next. But he didn't seemed to be one bit moved about it. Eventually, he turned away and left even before the tired BSAA had the chance to catch up.

Chris groaned in pain, but he was much more determined, "We'll get you back, I promise."

* * *

**On Jake's side, 11.42 P.M**

Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin ran endlessly as they try to find a way. But most of the doors were locked. Jake had grumbled several times by now. Getting lost in a laboratory was common, but wasn't a good idea.

They were about to give up when they came into a junction and came across a door which was opened wide. From what they can see through the door, it was pitched black. Sherry looked at Jake with hesitation and Jake did the same. He shrugged, indicating that they had no other lead so far.

Jake went ahead of Sherry and she followed close behind. The moment that Jake stepped into the room, he instantly felt uneasy, especially when the room smell... pungent. It smell so wrong in there and he can't see a thing in there a than some glimpses of shadow casted by the lighted hallway.

_'What the heck is that smell?'_

It suddenly came to Jake when he realized what it is and he pushed Sherry out of the room in split seconds as the door shut itself. Sherry and Jake were once again separated by a door.

Through the glass of the door, Sherry could see that the room was lighted again and Jake was surrounded by several J'avos wearing gas masks. At first, Jake went into his fighting stance, but it wasn't long before he sunk into his knees after inhaling the gas. Sleeping gas.

"Jake!"

Jake glanced to his back and saw that Sherry was still at the door. He shouted before his images turned blurry, "Go! Get the hell away from here!" He coughed. He swung his arms to his side, signalled her to get away.

One of the J'avos then hit a button near the wall and a projector began working. The wide screen showed the silver masked man, who was admiring the whole scene on his sofa.

**"How unfortunate, the lady got away. Go send someone to get her, she shouldn't be much of a trouble now that she is alone."**

The J'avo saluted. When Jake heard this, he yelled to Sherry again, coughing several times, "You've heard him! GO!" And Jake finally succumbed to the gas as he fell flat to the floor but was still conscious. He was just feeling very tired.

Seeing that staying wasn't a way to save Jake and herself, Sherry reluctantly obeyed as she left the scene behind her, "I'll come back for you, Jake! I promise."

The buzzcut heard as the light footsteps become fainter and fainter. Sherry escaped, to which he smirked. His vision had already becoming muddy when he can barely see any images again other than distorted colours. Just like the time when he was separated from Sherry in China.

He failed to protect himself again, much less Sherry alone.

With his final seconds of conciousness, Jake suddenly remembered something before he muttered, "I'm sorry, Sherry."

* * *

_**Africa, four months ago.**_

_"Sherry Birkin?"_

_"No can do, lady?" Jake crossed his arms, awaiting for his answers. Sheva couldn't really say no to him, "I can, but it'll take a while. Agent Sherry Birkin isn't exactly associated to the BSAA but I'll dig up anything I could find."_

_The African woman got to her desk and switched on her laptop among the piles of littered documents, "We got no archives here on a BSAA office about a DSO agent. But I'll try to gain access to the DSO site. Chris would bail me out later, as a favour."_

_She typed in as fast as she could, gaining entry to a very protected website. It took her some time, but she managed to get herself into the DSO main page and quickly searched what she was looking for. "Agent Sherry Birkin..." she muttered, and Jake could make out that she was typing the letters on the keyboard._

_Soon enough, Sheva turned the laptop to face Jake and pushed it nearer to the male. Jake responded by pulling it closer to his side when his long fingers began searching through the page that Sheva had for him. "Better be quick about it before the DSO finds out because the following datas are strictly confidential. Or else they'll shut you out."_

_Jake nodded briefly and scrolled down the page. The first few lines were all about her life before Raccoon City: her parents, her school, her life as a young child. None seemed to interest Jake as he rapidly scrolled down to the point when the Raccoon Outbreak occured. When he caught the bolded of word' Raccoon City Incident', Jake stopped._

_**Nothing much is known about what had happened to the 12 years old Sherry Birkin due to her severe post traumatic stress disease that had affected her interrogation. National Security Advisor Derek C. Simmons had ordered to stop the investigations himself.**_ _** It takes a few weeks and the sudden visit of Claire Redfield that Sherry had much calmed down. According to Claire Redfield, she encountered Sherry Birkin at the Raccoon City Police Department when they were stalked endlessly by the mutated William Birkin. The two were seperated at one time at the sewers when Redfield suspected that Sherry was infected with the G-Virus when the next time they reunite at the Umbrella facility.**_

_**Fortunately, Claire Redfield was able to gather enough information from Annete Birkin before her death by the hands of her husband. According to Annette Birkin, William planned to inject a G-embryo into Sherry Birkin, to which it succeeded. It wa then that Leon Scott Kennedy brought Sherry to the train and Claire managed to secure a vaccine which was injected into Sherry before she was too mutated.**_

_**After they had destroyed the mutated William Birkin at the train, the three of them escaped and were brought to safety by the government (with the exception of Claire Redfield).**_

_Jake pinched his temple, who could have known that Supergirl had some histories of herself?_

_But the next information about Sherry Birkin was short - her life after the Raccoon City Incident. All it stated were merely that she was taken into care by Derek C. Simmons as her legal guardian and she was trained to be an agent for three years in 2009._

_Completely biased._

_Jake worked his fingers around the keyboard as he searched for more info himself. He searched around the archives and references that he finally found what he was looking for. The diary written by Sherry Birkin herself during her times under the care of Simmons. But the information was labeled as Strictly Confidential that unauthorized access was illegal._

_By the time that Sheva realized that Jake was looking for something deeper, she tried to stop him. But it was too late as Jake had already gained access into a 'Strictly Confidential 'information himself._

_"Don't worry, lady. They won't find out about it. If they do, say it was on me."_

_"Fine, just know what you're doing." Sheva sighed._

_Smirking wryly, Jake then clicked onto the folder._

_**Introduction.**_

_**We have found this worn diary hidden neatly in midst of the cotton of the matress of Birkin's bed. After Leon Scott Kennedy exposed of Derek C. Simmons involvement in Bioterrorism, we found that it could be useful to record the contents of this diary to prove Simmons exploit of the G-Virus in any case.**_

_**We have only recorded the important parts as most of the diary was illegible due to the old state of the diary itself.**_

_**28 January 2002**_

_**The test today was painful. They had even more needles stuck into my body than the last times around and they didn't even bother to get me anesthetic. The pain was just too much that I lost count at the fifth.**_

_**Luckily, when I returned to my room today, Claire was there! Yay! I missed her so much. She's the only person that I can talk to. Mr. Simmons doesn't seemed to be one bit interest, he was just too busy with the G-Virus I had.**_

_**Mr. Simmons says that he couldn't let me out. He said that there were people out there who was coming after me. I thought he was lying but Claire did say that it was true. She mentioned the name Whisker... Western... I forgot the name.**_

_**But seeing how he let Claire to see me although she wasn't supposed to, I'll say that Mr. Simmons isn't that bad. Maybe he just wanted to create an antidote for all the viruses that he didn't have time for me. Just like daddy.**_

_**15 May 2002**_

_**I dreamt about Raccoon City last night. Just like every other nights but this time it was different as I woke up screaming. Maybe because of what the scientist told me this morning when I complained about the test they put me through. He told me that the monster that got my daddy was in fact, my father himself. But I know that daddy didn't meant to harm me and mom did her best to protect me.**_

_**Mom. Dad. I missed you. Really. I promise that I'll help Mr. Simmons to fight against the BOWs.**_

_**And one more thing, I hate sleeping from today onwards. Seriously.**_

_**21 February 2003**_

_**Today was the sixth day that Mr. Simmons didn't send me food and water. The first few days was actually okay for me. The truth is I'm just too tired to write my entry today but I have to keep track with- (the rest was hardly illegible)**_

_** 6 June 2003**_

_**Instead of the usual routine of metal bands all over me, today, Mr. Simmons decided to put a twist to my G-Virus testing. He wanted to know how the G-Virus reacted to heat, basically.**_

_**I wanted to throw up while writing this but I just can't help it. The diary is now all I have left to express my feelings to, now that Claire visit had gotten a lot more difficult. (Mr. Simmons said that the government suspected him for sneaking a civilian to see me.) I'm starting to feel like some lab rat but it doesn't really matter, as long as Mr. Simmons got to create the cure.**_

_**So, the scientists put me into this tube, or whatever container that fitted me in. Then, they turned on the temperature to become gradually higher, like a microwave. I dunno what temperature it is but I passed out after sweating buckets. Mr. Simmons is not at all happy with the results as I can only withstand the temperature of a normal human do.**_

_**I'm starting to feel like an actual lab rat.**_

_'Fuck you, Simmons. Fuck you.' Jake's head chanted._

_**15 July 2004**_

_**They say that they will conclude my G-Virus experiments today. God know how happy I am when I was told that. The experiments were just too terrible that I occasionally forgot who I am, or what day is it, or, why am I here at the first place. But when they say that they would resume with the regular needle checkups even after today, all I could do was to stare at them as if I was just told that 'my birthday was tomorrow but there will be no parties'.**_

_**Mr. Simmons is here to supervise my test today, he did it everytime when the test was a little different from the usuals. Maybe he does concerned about how the test affected me that he wanted to watch over me, or at least help me pull through for a second.**_

_**The test was... okay, I actually threw up before the test even begin. It a simple one, really. All they require is a knife, a VERY (bolded) sharp one. When I heard one of the scientists say 'amputation', I just don't know anything else to expect.**_

_**I always knew what the G-virus can do itself. There was this time that I accidentally scraped myself on the arms and I watched as it recovered on it owns within seconds.**_

_**But they didn't wanted just prove that I can heal minor scrapes and all. They needed to know if I can regrow lost limbs. So, they placed my pinky on the metal tray and**_

_Jake clicked on the red cross on the upper right corner on the screen almost frantically. His stomach churned and he didn't know that if he can continue reading Sherry's past anymore._

_It's just too much._

_He always knew that Sherry had a bad past. Never knew it was this bad._

_Jake clenched his fist tightly as his mind screamed, 'I'm sorry, Sherry.'_

* * *

She breathed repeatly when she felt her footsteps grew heavier by the seconds.

Sherry felt drained and fatigue of all of a sudden, the sleeping gas must have reached her systems and began its sabotage.

"Not yet. Not yet. Jake needs my help." She chanted as she practically dragged her feet across the hallway. When she hear foreign footsteps coming her way, she could barely even lift her handgun.

The sleeping gas began to kick in as she fell on all four to the ground as two figures spotted her. They approached her, she knew that this is the end. But when her image went sharp for a second, she saw a very familiar brunette closing in.

Then she felt that she was raised from the grounds by a warm pair of arms, definitely not the J'avos.

"Sherry? Sherry! Hang in there!"

Even the voice was familiar too. Sherry struggled to keep herself awake, but when she saw the face that she missed so much, she whispered once before she went into sleep.

"Claire..."

* * *

**A.N: One more chapter to go and I've reached two digits for my fic. That's right, chapter 10 is on progress!**

**I didn't stop writing for a day, trust me in this. I promised speedy updates and I'll do it well.**

**Root for me, will ya. While I try to write as soon as I got my hands on the Net! :)**

**Reviews for love, okay?**

**Oh, by the way, I have update the wrong date about the Diary of Sherry, all thanks to _61wisampa_ who reminded me of it. I knew that something is wrong with it but I had forgotten to correct it before I post this chapter. Thanks again, _61wisampa_ for reviewing and reminding me! :)**


	10. Chapter Ten: Full Circle

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to their own respective owners. (As much as I hate doing this, it's Capcom)**

_Chapter 10: Full Circle_

* * *

_'Long story.' - Leon Scott Kennedy_

* * *

**2 December 2014  
On Sherry's side, 12.46 A.M**

_"Go! Get the hell away from here!"_

_Jake!_

_"You've heard the man! Now GO!"_

_Jake!_

Sherry's eyes pratically shot open. Her forehead had been dripping wet.

"You're awake!"

A voice from a close distance caught her attention. When Sherry to turned to it, she was surprised to find Claire was right at her side. Standing right next to her was Leon himself. Sherry threw her arms around the brunette, "Was this a dream? Are you really Claire?" She whispered. The two had not met each other for years now, they had only exchanged mails.

"No, Sherry. We are really here."

They pulled away. But then Sherry suddenly remembered the previous events when she gasped, "Oh my god, Jake..." Her voice lowered. Claire's eyes instantly narrowed, "Jake?"

"They've got him." She replied.

Leon sigh in frustration, "Damn it. We're too late." He marched to the other side of the room. When Sherry had calmed down, she asked her two savior, "Why are you guys here? I thought you're supposed to-"

"Hunnigan sent us here, secretly. Well, things are... complicated back there at the DSO." Leon said as he leaned his back against a wall.

"What?"

Claire sighed as she placed a set of clothing onto Sherry's lap, "We'll explain it later but right now, you need to get yourself properly geared, Sherry. Leon?" The brunette glanced over to the male. Leon nodded before making his way to the corner of the room and turn his gaze to the wall, all the while muttering, "I keep forgetting that lil' Sherry is already 27."

"I'll keep watch over that playboy. Change up, then I'll explain everything." Claire ordered the younger blonde. Sherry obeyed when she put on the clothing that Claire had provided her. The tan shirt and navy pants fitted her just snuggly much to Sherry's surprise, "How do you get these, by the way?" She asked while she was lacing her newly obtained boots.

"Looted them from the lockers just minutes ago. Of course, I tasked Leon to watch over you. Although I knew he had taste for women's clothing too." Claire answered flatly as she handed a handgun to Sherry. She glanced over to Leon who was still facing the wall, "She's done."

With that, Leon dared to turn around and faced the two women. He shrugged and spontaneously took a seat on the blue bench next to the locker, "So... how did Jake get caught? I thought he was supposed to be tough."

Sherry shook her head furiously, "We got into this room leaking with sleeping gas and Jake realized it earlier. It was a trap and Jake pushed me out of it. I could only watch as he passed out and I..." She breathed, feelng guilty.

"Alright, it's okay. We're gonna get him back, okay?" Claire soothed. Then it was Sherry's turn to ask questions, "You still haven't told me why you guys are here."

Leon sigh, "Long story."

* * *

The three of them carefully travelled around the Neo-Umbrella facility, with Leon taking the lead, followed by Sherry and Claire. It seemed that Leon and Claire had memorize the structure of the facility.

"There was one night that Hunnigan suddenly called for us through the cell." He began, "He said that she was suddenly stripped of her position as the Director and your mission was taken over by the newly elected Director. She got worried that something might happened to you and Jake so, we kinda volunteered for this rescue mission."

"Turns out, Neo-Umbrella is also involved in this. We fear that the DSO might be manipulated by someone in Neo-Umbrella so Hunnigan faked us a passport and we got here."

* * *

**On Chris' side, 1.03 A.M**

They were unarmed, they were bloodied, they were weak.

Chris and Jill were on their knees as several J'avos pointed their rifle right on their head, pinning them into submission. After their previous encounter with Berial and Piers, they were once again captured by the newly enhanced J'avos.

This time, instead of a prison. They were brought to face the Director personally on level B29.

The silver masked Director sat on a luxurious red single couch with his legs crossed but Piers was nowhere to be seen, unlike his usual encounter. Chris and Jill barely had the strength to struggle against the J'avos despite their build.

"I had saw how you fought with Berial. I'm impressed, actually. Berial was one of my best pet. But now that your fates are now in my hand, do you acknowledge my superiority?"

Chris hissed back, "You? Not really. You had Piers to do most of your dirty work."

"Of course, I forgot to mention that it was I who ordered Berial's death at the first place. Right at the moment he decided to go against my ordered. But he's expendable, so don't feel bad about it, Mr. Redfield."

Eyes widen, Chris glared at the man, "You killed your own men just because they disobey you?"

"Although Berial was a powerful pet, but it is not only the power that I wanted to achieve. What I want is absolute obedience." His voice rang throughout the room, "And since Berial wasn't originally human, I suppose that he didn't get my intentions at the first place. So, I'll just have him eliminated before he caused me trouble. I must admit, I regret to have given him human intelligence at the first place. Berial was originally a wolf, my loyal pet, until one of our researchers gave him he abilities of a human." His voice lowered towards the last part.

The director cleared his throat, "The world is just the same. If only they do what you want them to, the world will turn as you intended."

Baffled, Chris finally spoke up, "Who the hell are you?"

The director grinned in amusement, but then decided to reveal himself. He placed his hand on the silver mask before pulling it from his face.

To tell the truth, Chris and Jill were't so surprised when they saw the face as they had seen him beforehand, but it was his real name and his real identity that shocked them to no end.

"We meet again, BSAA. I am Casper Roland Simmons. The current president of The Family."

* * *

Simmons? Simmons was **dead** last year at China. As if he could read their mind, Casper then elaborated, "To be specific, I am the last Simmons, whom you all knew as Derek Clifford Simmons' half brother. This made me his legal successor after his unfortunate betrayal last year."

Their hearts raced against them. Chris and Jill had both heard about The Family not long ago. Although the organization was supposed to be a secret organization, but they could not cover their doings to the world.

"I thought..." Jill growled, "I thought the Family were supposed to keep the world safe?"

The new Simmons nodded briefly, "Exactly. But world peace is not so easy to achieve, mind you. We need absolute order, when everything turns into one. No boundaries of continents. That is the only way to achieve true peace."

He laughed mildly when he stood from his seat and approached the two, "And don't worry, you'll become of of us soon, just like how Mr. Nivans did... How about I uncover some of the stories behind him so that you could join us in peace?" Simmons' moccassines made thumping noises as he walked slowly to the BSAA, "The truth is, Piers Nivans survived the underwater facility last year. I had some of my men to dive into the wreakge to find anything that suit my needs. Of course, that's when they stumbled across Mr. Nivans, near-death. All I did was merely reconstructing him into what he always wanted to be, a perfect soldier. The best."

Simmons snapped his fingers and the two BSAA were brought to their feets, "How about a little reunion with your fellow comrade? I'm sure you will like it."

Once again, Chris and Jill were dragged away from Simmons into a room just next to the one they have been. As expected, Piers was waiting for them and from what Chris could make out, Simmons will be watching them through the one sided window planted on the open space.

The brain-washed Piers removed the custom gun attached to his wrist, leaving himself with the mutated bladed arm and a bare arm. They will be fighting hand-to hand, as Simmons had issued that the two BSAA must be subdued alive.

Chris was reluctant, going against his friend was certainly not something that he would want to do. He felt the same melancholy when he was pitted against Jill in Africa. Although he had recovered most of his strength that he was suffice enough to fight, Chris couldn't bear to raise his fist against Piers.

"Piers, can you hear me? It's me, Chris!"

Piers literally ignored him as he dropped his gun aside. Unlike, Chris, Jill was ready to defend himself, "Remember how Wesker got me controlled? He might have something that could have controlling his mind. We just have to find it and remove it."

**"I'm afraid that is not possible, Miss Valentine. The drug that we administer Nivans, P30-2 is similar to yours 4 years ago. Except that it will last until his death by once one dose, unlike how Albert Wesker did to you. Unless his heart stop beating, he will be forever mine to control."**

The voice of Simmons echoed through the room as he spoke through a P.A. Dumbstrucked, Chris and Jill lokked at each other with widen eyes before tearing it back to Piers.

**"Now fight, all of you. BSAA, if you manage to bring Nivans down, I have one very interesting position to offer you once you become one of us. But if it happened the other way... then, I'll have you to become one of our best BOW ever. Do my offer interest you?"**

Under his breath, Chris muttered, "Fuck you... and your Family." Chris returned his attention to Piers, _'How am I gonna get him back without hurting him?'_

"Piers."

* * *

**On Sherry's side, 1.24 A.M**

They ventured deeper into the facility as they try to find the captured Jake. Moments ago, they were surprised to find that all doors had been unlocked for them, although there weren't really a lot of door in the laboratory. They guessed that Jake had probably got away and he was the one who opened the doors for them.

Most of the room were operating theaters or just some empty room. None of them contained informations whatsoever and they had no choice but to move forward. They had try to retrace their path back to where Jake had been trapped. They did, but the room was abandoned. Jake was possibly brought somewhere else during Sherry's escape.

Leon, Claire and Sherry were having a hard time themselves. The J'avos seemed to soak up much more bullets than they usually could, maybe it was the armor they were wearing. And they came in great numbers too as if they didn't want the agents to move further.

One of the higher ranked J'avo shouted, "Stop them! Don't let them reach the elevator!"

"Shit, these guys can really fight." Leon said as he ejected the clip from his gun. He had a few bullet wounds of himself as well as Claire too but it wasn't very severe. As Claire threw a spare clip to Sherry, she noticed Sherry had only reddened gashes as her G-Virus done the work for her.

"It's the G-Virus, Claire." She responded, "Not that I'm very proud of it."

Claire chuckled nervously, "I guessed. I've heard about you from Leon and... You certainly don't look like you are on your twenties."

"We gotta move now, ladies. More of them will be coming soon."

They pushed for the elevator as Leon hit the green button with the back of his fist. Claire and Sherry had no problem providing cover fire while they were waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"Should be at the lower levels. If Lady Luck is with us, we could find Chris and Jill too. Hopefully."

* * *

**On Chris side, 1.53 A.M**

As Simmons was watching as the comrades fought among themselves from the upper level of their stage, one of the J'avos came up to him and bowed.

"What is it?" Simmons asked without tearing his gaze away from the 'show'.

The J'avo replied, "I'm sorry, Mr. Director but the agents and the escaped subject have found nothing from level B13. They have now got to the elevator and we couldn't stop them."

Casper went silent for a while and the J'avo was expecting that the director would have him killed in any seconds for bringing the bad news, He quickly added, "Uh... Don't worry, Mr. Director. We'll jam the elevator so that they-"

"It's fine. Jam their elevator first." Instead of going into a rage, Casper merely smile it off as he stood from the seat, "Bring 'him' to 'The Room'. I want to introduce my greatest work yet to them. When I got there with 'him' you will have to let them pass."

He left the show behind him as he laughed sinisterly. The J'avo didn't dare to say anything else as he saluted, "Yes, Mr. Director.

Down the stage, the fight was more and more intense as Chris refused to defend himself against Piers. Even through his ragged breath, Chris never stopped to call out to Piers.

"Please... Piers... Wake up."

Although Jill did her best to protect Piers from further injuring Chris, there was no stopping the mutated former BSAA. With Chris's ignorance to his own safety and Jill was not powerful enough to fend off Piers, the C-Virus Piers didn't looked very pleased at his achievement.

"Fight, Redfield." Piers ordered as he paused for a while.

Chris shook his head, "No. I won't. We don't fight against each other." He coughed out the blood that pooled his mouth before struggled himself to his feet, "I know you didn't want to do this too, Piers. It's not too late to change now."

"Do not tell me what to do." Piers warned in a low voice. His fist clenched tightly against him.

"Piers, this is Captain Redfield and I order you to wake up now!"

A blinding fist was landed straight into Chris' stomach as the BSAA fell backwards to the floor. Piers panted slightly, trying to control his anger. Piers intended to chain another blow to his former captain but found himself unable to do so.

He felt wrong. So wrong.

Piers froze right where he stood, unsure of what to do. His mind went blank of all sudden. Chris took the opportunity as he got pushed himself of the ground and got closer to Piers. As he placed his hand on the shoulders, Piers gazed at the hand then back to Chris face. Piers' brows narrowed as he whispered softly, "...Captain."

"Yes, Piers. It's Captain Redfield."

Through gritted teeth, Piers forcefully pushed Chris to the ground as he took a few steps back, "No. Don't come any closer." The P30-2 took over his mind again. He was confused of his own allegiance, to whom did he side with.

He is a BSAA. No, he is from the Family.

_'Who am I? Why am I here?'_

His image turned blurry as Piers regained his own senses. His humanity. Holding his head in pain, Piers groaned as he tried to fight off the influence of the P30-2.

_'I... I am Piers_ _Nivans.'_

He remembered the moments when he injected himself with the vial of C-Virus.

**_I'm sorry... Captain... I did it for the BSAA... For the future!_**

Then, after defeating Haos... then, he made it to the escape pod with Chris... then, he pushed Chris into the escape pod.

**_I can't come with you, Captain... There no home for me to return to..._**

When he knew that Haos was still alive, he dragged the creature back to him with the power granted by the C-Virus as the facility was destroyed.

**_I am a BOW now. I am infected. I must die._**

During the last moments when his humanity began to fade, Piers vaguely remembered as the explosion clouded everything.

**_Goodbye, Captain. Serve the BSAA well._**

"PIERS!"

Chris' voice rang through his ears as he stared back at the heavily injured BSAA. He dropped to his knees as he remembered who he is, he could not believe what he had done all along. Piers' eyes didn't even blink as he stared at his mutated arm as if he didn't recognized it. He just helped the Family as a BOW.

What could be worse than being a BOW when he was supposed to hunt BOW himself?

Chris and Jill knew that it was over for them. They lifted themselves off the ground and approached the shocked Piers Nivans. When they stood right above Piers, the young BSAA looked up to the latter with deep uncertainty.

"...Captain?" He tried. It worked.

Smiling, Chris and Jill crushed Piers into a hug as they let out a small laugh, "Knew you could do it, rookie." Jill murmured.

"What have I done?" Piers whispered. Chris and Jill pulled away as they greeted him back with warm eyes. "Plenty. But none of them were your fault." Chris answered. Piers nodded in appreciation, "I... I had no idea what I was doing... I just, responded to Simmons orders naturally and I..." He said apologetically.

"It's fine. Simmons did this."

Piers nodded again, this time with more confidence, "Thanks, Captain, thanks Commander Jill." He said, "But there's something I need to tell you... It was I who lured you into this trap in the first place. But Simmons..."

As Simmons right hand man, Piers knew about Simmons' plan, "He used the power of his Family and got BSAA and the DSO into his control. He's the one who issued all the orders to you and got you, Birkin and... Oh, shit..."

Piers suddenly remembered something when he shot himself up from the ground and looked up to the one-sided mirror. Simmons wasn't there anymore, this means that his plan was going to play soon. He quickly glanced at his two superior before stomping to the exit, "Dammit... they actually stepped right into Simmons' trap!"

Perplexed, Chris and Jill looked at each other before chasing after the frantic Piers, "What? What Simmons planned to do?"

"Agent Birkin, Agent Kennedy and your sister, Claire..." Piers said in between breaths. Chris was shocked to hear about Claire, "Wait, Claire and Leon are here too?!"

"Yeah, they are the one that got you out. And Simmons want them to..."

* * *

**On Sherry's side, 2. 20 A.M**

Thanks to the J'avos, The trio had stuck inside the elevator for minutes that they had lost count. Leon had attempted to climb the ceiling but the cover didn't even budge on impact. Luckily, Simmons was 'kind' wnough to provide them oxygen through the air-conditioning system. Leon, Claire and Sherry were in mid-way of peeling the elevator door open when the elevator suddenly started working again.

As soon as the elevator's door open, there was only one door in front of them. One hallway, one double door. They were at the bottom floor of the whole facility which was as low as level B30.

The whole hallway was decorated tastefully, adorned with pictures by famous paintist and candle chandeliers. One that you didn't expect to see from a typical laboratory. They even though for a second that they were in some five-star hotels' hallway.

"This must be the master room. All the controls must be here." They knew that dangers were up ahead but this was the only was they could proceed.

They reloaded their gun and nodded at each other when Leon took the lead and pushed the door open.

Sitting in his safety on the second floor, along with two armored bodyguard was no other than Casper Roland Simmons himself. He had his silver mask on.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen." He smiled coldly.

And standing on the first floor, right below where Simmons was sitting was the man that they were looking for. Eyes closed, he was not the same man she had last seen him.

"...Jake?"

* * *

**A.N: Finally, 10 chapters. And I have some news for you,**

**The Good news: Chapter 11 is already in progress and... I'll try to bring it up in another few days.**  
**The Bad news: You are NOT gonna like this but... This fic is nearing its ending. Maybe in a chapter or two.**

**Maybe I should start planning another Jake/Sherry fic from now! :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven: I'm Sorry

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to their respective owners. (Thank you, Capcom. Seriously.)**

_Chapter 11: I'm Sorry_

* * *

_'He will come back to us. I knew it.' - Sherry Birkin_

* * *

**2nd December 2014  
The Room, 2.34 A.M**

"Jake?"

Sherry's voice was barely audible, but it was enough to trigger response into the man that stood in front of them. The same red buzzcut, the same scar running across his face, the same well defined body.

Jake was still cladded in his white pants, but there was a marking on his left arm. The Serpent Emblem.

"Mr. Muller... Oh, sorry, Mr. Wesker. Say hello to our fellow guests here."

Simmons tapped the barrel of his cane gun and Jake opened his eyes to greet the agents.

The crimson hue overshadowing his blues one had indicated that Jake was no longer himself. He was now blinded, he had lost all his conciousness and control over himself. Leon, Claire and especially Sherry could only watch in disbelief.

They were too late.

Simmons clapped his hands in amusement upon seeing the dramatic encounter, "Excellent. Just the way I expected it to be. So, are you happy of how Jake Wesker turned out?"

Deep in resentment, the DSO and the Terrassave agents aimed at his silver mask angrily, "What the hell had you done to Jake?!" Leon tighten his grip on his Dual Wing. The two J'avos quickly pointed their assault rifles in retialation, but Simmons waved his hand and the two stand down.

"We did nothing... much to him. I merely got him to taste his father's own power. And to my surprise, instead of mutating like he father would be, Jake Wesker doesn't seemed to have any problem handling excessive amount of Uroboros. But of course, it was all due to our refinement of the virus Albert Wesker created. The U-2."

"Refinement?" Claire hissed, "Who the hell are you?! Umbrella?!"

Simmons shook his head in displease, "It's Neo-Umbrella, Miss Redfield. And by the way Neo-Umbrella was only one of our many manufacturers." He smiled sadistically, "And yes, it was rude of me not to introduce myself..."

Simmons removed his signature mask the same manner as he did in front of Chris and Jill, "My name is Casper Roland Simmons. Head of The Family."

Leon and Sherry was perplexed. They glared at the man who claimed himself to be Simmons, "Simmons was dead at China-"

Simmons quickly interrupted, "That was my half brother and I am his successor. And I'll have to thank you for ridding him, Mr. Kennedy. Save us the problem of taking care of him ourselves. He was a fool, to think that his plan which I admit was briliant could have monopolized by a single woman alone."

"Ada." Leon uttered under his breath. He knew that back at China.

Simmons nodded in disgust, "Yes. Yes. Ada Wong. My brother was so desperate that he had to sacrifice Doctor Radames for his own selfish purpose. A waste, Doctor Radames was a genius that could possibly perfect the C-Virus and my brother had gotten her head over heels. And that desperate brother of mine had to ruin it all. It was very unfortunate that Doctor Radames had to die as Ada Wong, she hated her so much."

"It was Radames that caused the China Incident?" Leon eyes' widen, he knew that Ada wouldn't be the one that caused a massive bioterrorist attack - just involved most of the time.

Simmons answered, "Yes. But Ada Wong had to take the blame for eveything."

* * *

Casper Simmons threw his mask to the lower ground right to where Jake was standing motionlessly. The agents knew that they had to fight Jake in any time, but they were reluctant to even aim their weapons to the mind-controlled mercenary. Instead, they lowered their gun to until the barrel was aiming the floor.

Sherry's hands were already shaking. Never in her life that she was unsure of what to do.

Sadistic laughter began to fill the room as Simmons watched the agents stare in awe, "Don't worry, I had asked Mr. Wesker here to go easy on you. Wouldn't want to waste precious specimens, right? Just like how I did to your brother, Miss Redfield." His laughter went even louder that it irratated Claire to her point, "Shut up, you freak." And she finally aimed her firearm to Simmons.

"Hm." With a single snap of finger, Jake whirled past Sherry in blurred image (like Albert Wesker) and reappeared right next to Claire. A cobra strike was landed on her stomach and before her allies can react, Jake went past to Leon and chained an uppercut before dashing to Sherry and kicked her on the belly.

Within seconds, Jake returned to his original position and had already got the trio off their feet. "Heh, bout' time things get heat up." Leon kick-up to a stand and wiped the blood away from his face before smirking cockily. Claire had her stomach clutched while raising herself up from the carpet floor and Sherry followed soon.

When Leon attempted to raise the weapon against Jake, Sherry immediately pulled Leon's arm down. It surprised Leon but Sherry was insist, "No, Leon. Don't shoot." She was pleading, and he knew. And Sherry begged Claire the same way with her puppy eyes, "He will come back to us. I knew it."

Leon and Claire let out a deep exhale simultaneously but both cooperated as they shove their guns back to their holsters. Agent Kennedy then took a step forward, going into his close combat stance. But the blonde DSO agent  
was still hesitant. She stood in between Leon and Jake "Please, don't hurt him."

Simmons saw this and he mocked her, "Hmmph." He scoffed, "Just like Derek said: Naive. Jake Wesker had been given the best of the best product we can produce. Just so you know, we do not simply produce virus that grants its host enhanced physical abilities. Instead, we focus on one thing." Using his index finger, he pointed his own skull in a dark manner.

"Mind control. Everything would be more convinient with onlt mind control."

The drugged mercenary kicked himself to high gear as he charged towards Sherry. Claire caught the cue as she tackled Sherry to the ground before the impact, leaving Jake charging towards Leon instead. A screech was heard when Jake 's arm extended into a fist. It still happened too quickly for Leon and the blow hit, but Leon managed to forget the pain for a second before grabbing Jake on the waist and attempted a German suplex.

As acrobatic as he was, Jake easily flipped himself to a stand and kicked Leon's back. The agent rolled himself back up and muttered, "Damn, you're pretty good, for a kid."

* * *

**On Chris side**

"The Room was where Simmons had all his 'special, memorable' events held there. I recalled having him told me that Jake will be the 'Bioorganic Weapon of the Century' and he will have Jake tested with the best agents ever. It's Leon and Claire by the way. And Sherry too."

They were just a floor away from getting to the other team, but the J'avos were obviously not making it easy for them. Especially when Chris had to fight alone since Jill had Piers over his shoulder. Piers may have regained his self-conciousness but the after effects of P30-2 was still there, rendering most of his limbs generally immobile. Although the effect will pass by itself as soon as the drug wore off but it will take a while, according to Piers.

Chris, armed himself with Piers previously discarded arm-attached gun (although Piers warned that the recoil will be too powerful for Chris' arm to handle, he insisted that he had no other choice), shoot through the J'avos with much difficulties.

Although a single shot could have taken out several J'avos at once thanks to the custom penetration upgrade, it took most of Chris' strength to even fire once.

As they paced through the now bloodied hallway, they knew they were getting there. They could see the elevator right up ahead. But much to their dismay, the elevator's power was down after Sherry's team had used it.

"Great, now we have to get the power back on?" Chris press a few buttons experimentally.

"There's no use. The power of the elevator is controlled directly by Simmons. This ensures that no one can enter nor exit The Room without his will. That's how he lure Agent Kennedy and your sister to him." Piers explained breathlessly. Chris banged on the door once with the back of his fist, "Shit."

They were all contemplating, tring to figure out an idea until Piers beamed, "Wait a second, Captain... I remembered that Simmons had his own access to The Room. It's hidden somewhere on his chamber..."

"Don't think that Simmons is gonna like us barging into his bedroom, though." Jill joked to which brought a scowl on Chris' face.

"That's the plan."

* * *

**The Room**

As good as they were fighting countless BOW in their lifetime, Leon and Claire were totally defeated at the hands of Jake Wesker. They just couldn't match him in any point of the fight, the shots always missed, and Jake was too stubborn himself to have a bruise on him.

Be it long range or close quarter combat, Jake Wesker was invincible.

Leon was one one knees and Claire supported her weight with her arms on the ground. Tired of all the running and gunning, tired of having Jake beat them around. Purple spot was already forming on their frames.

The only one left standing was Sherry, whom Jake seemed to avoid throughtout the fight.

"You couldn't do it, can you?" She questioned Jake directly who had stopped his assault. She had already assumed that Jake couldn't bear to lift his hands against her but she was proven wrong when Simmons spoke up.

"He can, Miss Birkin. It's just that he may not. Orders." He pointed his index finger to his skull, "You have the G-Virus, Sherry Birkin. You're a valuable addition to the Family, how could I simply have Wesker to destroy such fine work?"

She retorted furiously, "No! Jake knew what he was doing! And I certainly will not help you or your Family into BOWs anymore!"

"Do not resist us, Birkin. Not unless you want Wesker to stop you himself."

"He won't." She said firmly.

Quirking an eyebrow in an intrigued manner, Simmons smiled, "Really?"

Without a warning, Jake whirled to Sherry like a gush of wind and shoulder tackled her to the ground. She was positive that her rib broke a few, as she can feel her bones practically reviving themselves through her veins. Sherry tried somersaulted to her feet but Jake was proved to be much more agile than her as he layed another powerful kick before her G-Virus regeneration had even repair all of her bones.

Her rib shattered like thin ice, but was quickly repairing itself. The pain can still be felt though as Sherry groaned and her fingers balled into a fist, enduring the unpleasant feeling of her ribs moving around.

"This is your final warning, Birkin. If you submit by yourself, we will treat you fairly, take Wesker for example. But if you resist, I promise that you will cursing the G-Virus for helping you cheat death time after time." The dark intention glowed in his emerald eyes as Simmons threaten Sherry.

"Don't you dare to talk to Sherry like she is some goddamn animal."

Claire Redfield growled. Her imminent injuries didn't not affect her a bit, still protective, still a loving mother to Sherry, "I'll kill you myself if you dare to harm her." She tried to go back on feet but her bleeding knee overpowered her.

"I am dissapointed actually, Miss Redfield. Your brother fared better when he had his conflict with one of my best BOW. And the same goes to you, Mr. Kennedy. Although the both of you had been great agents I would definitely loved if you join the Family but... I suppose I'll honor my brother. With your death."

He finished and his two bodyguards started to take positions as they aimed at the incapacitated Leon and Claire respectively.

"Don't!"

* * *

The fiery sparks missed the targets by inches as the two armored J'avos were tackled down to the second floor by Chris and the recently recoverd Piers. Even Simmons himself was caught off guard by this and before he could recover from his shock, Jill had already reached him as she prepared to attack Simmons.

Leon and Claire watched as Chris and Piers wrestled the J'avos to the ground as Jill attempted to kill Simmons, but Jake was by Simmons' side in a flash and both had a show down. After a fairly brief exchange, the virus enhanced Jake was proved to be too much for her as Jill lost her balance and was flung down to the first floor by Jake.

By this time, Chris had neck snapped his opponemt and Piers had his mutated arms to be stabbed into the armored J'avo. Although the agents had now out-numbered The Family, the odds were quickly evened out when the BSAA were all heavily injured and the agents were no where better.

Jake Wesker was still unscathed even a tiny bit.

But the sight of Piers Nivans on his opposition' side made Simmons highly infuriated. He stomped from seat, spat angerly, "Nivans, what in the world had gotten you?! Your loyalty is to The Family! Us!"

"Nope, never was. It was only your own stupid idea to come up with it. The BSAA is where I belonged." Piers countered.

Seeing how Piers had actually broke free of his influence, for the first time that Simmons actually felt worried about his whole plan. He had absolutely no combat training experience ever, he was on more of a intellectual side. And now the only person protecting him was the U-2 and P30-2 drugged Jake Muller. His other two bodyguard had been killed by the BSAA.

And if there was possibilty that Jake could regain his own humanity: Simmons would have been left for nothing, not even his dear life.

The thoughts alone had the head of the Family sweating. He had only one option now if he ever wanted to survive - leaving Jake Wesker to buy him some time while he reached for his personal elevator behind him.

That would be a plan.

"Wesker." He commanded, stressful, "Eliminate them all."

Growling animalisticly, Jake pushed ahead.

* * *

"Let's at least hold him down! We can't have him keep on pummeling us!"

Sherry, Leon, Claire, Chris, Jill and Piers stood to their ground, ready to face the no longer concious Jake Muller. The tension of the ensuing fight was to a boiling point as the six of them were honed agents and militia respectively. And Jake was no stranger to battle itself even without the influence of Simmons' drugs.

When the attention was focused onto Jake, Casper Simmons took the opportunity to go for his elevator. But when he looked at the control panel, his blood boiled.

Someone had wrecked the whole thing, with bare fist. The dent on the panel was still visible.

"Damn you, BSAA!"

In other word, there's no way out for Simmons other that the main elevator that the DSO agents had used.

And with all the tension downstairs there was just no way that he could go for it.

Hopeless and helpless, Casper limped back to his couch using his cane as his support. For now, he could just wait for Jake to finish his enemies off. Nothing else left to do. He leaned back to his seat, adjusting himself so that he would be comfortable.

"Do you not see it? The DSO. The BSAA. Even Neo-Umbrella. The purpose are only one. Order." He started, his voice was weak, "It was also exactly what the Family had always wanted to achieve. That is why our Family existed before America did. But order... wasn't something that could be achieve by simple means. Because us humans had different purposes, different ways of thinking. Just like how the BSAA and the Neo-Umbrella. Their goal is the same, but it was their methods that were different. That is why that BOWs were produced, and were stopped and the process repeated endlessly."

"If only everyone would coexist." He breathed out, "And when we knew how Albert Wesker invented the virus that could control one's will. That was when we discovered that everything we wanted for this world is possible. And thus, for these four years, we funded Neo-Umbrella for the research of one thing. Us, as the Family, our power was well known, it wasn't very hard for us to secure a sample of the P30 and the Uroboros from the BSAA. Just like how I gain control of the DSO and the BSAA these days."

"And we succeeded. Our first ever tester was Piers Nivans himself. It was a great success or so I thought. But right after that, we refine the whole sample into a more powerful version, the P30-2 and the U-2. And Jake Muller had the first taste of his father's creation."

* * *

"It's just like Albert Wesker all over again."

The six took turns, so that they can catch their breaths. The Room seemed to had a tornado passing through as broken furnitures were all over the place. Stumbling to the ground, the six soon succumbed to their aparent injuries. With Jake Wesker emerging as the final victor.

None of them had any idea of how long the fight had went (to be exact, an hour and a half). They just fought and fought but in the end, they were still overwhelmed. Although the drugged mercenary was tired too when he panted slightly for air himself.

"That was it. Now, Wesker. Finish the job." Simmons ordered, desperate.

Jake took a step towards the agent closest to him, coincidentally, it was Sherry.

She was in her crouching position. She suddenly became aware that Jake was approaching her, but she did not fear him. She knew.

When Jake was directly in front of her, he crouched, perparing to deal his final blow right to her throat. But she looked up to his crimson eyes with her sapphires one without any sign of trepidation, "Jake." She called to him. He stopped, staring at her as if he had just met her for the first time. She tried again, "Wake up, please." This time, she actually begged him, her eyes were beginning to form moisture.

Out of nowhere, Sherry found herself the courage to touch his face, she raised her hand up his cheek. When she palmed the side of his face, her thumb spontaneously traced the scar running down his cheek, "Please, Jake." The affection in her voice somehow had Jake actually listened to her. His intention was delayed, as he froze there, motionless, staring back at her with empty red eyes.

"Come back to us."

She pleaded sincerely, resting her forehead against him.

"...Come back to me."

She was positive that her tears had already flowing through the pores and down her flawless face.

Sherry leaned to the side of his face, and whispered something into his ears. And Jake was finally showed his reactions as his eyes widen slightly. Smiling with her tear ridden eyes, the blonde closes in and pressed her lips against him.

Jake was unresponsive at first, but afterr a few good seconds, his vision came clear as he remembered his partner. When they pulled away, Sherry was greeted with his original greyish-blue eyes.

But they were outlined with puffy red ones.

"Sherry." He whispered once.

* * *

Leon, Claire, Chris, Jill and Piers were relieved - Sherry had brought Jake Muller back, just like how Chris had did to Piers.

But everything happened in an instant as the crimson colour overtaken his blue ones and Jake pushed Sherry away.

Instead of attacking the female, the mercenary charged to his back, to Casper R. Simmons.

Simmons barely had the time to register what had happened as Jake used his superhuman ability to jump to the second floor and landed his fist directly to his nose, effectively crushing it. He fell back from his chair and dropped to the ground bleeding, still breathing (but barely).

The twenty two smirked, "That's for playing with fire. Motherfucker." Jake bend down to grab the control from his suit.

Although Jake had wanted to finish off Simmons, but he chose to go against it. He'll spare him, killing Simmons won't worth his time anyway. Bastard deserved to rot.

He jumped down from the railings back to his comrades. Overcomed with joy, Sherry threw herself to Jake as he caught her with his strong arms. He saw the Serpent Emblem tattered to his arm while he did so. He snorted, disgusted of the whole burned black mark that adorned his arm, "I'll need a tattoo right after this."

Meanwhile, Simmons struggle to turned to his stomach so that he could crawl. Gasping and breathing through his mouth (now that his nose is gone), Simmons pulled himself to the railing as he aimed his cane gun with much effort, "You ruined... my best... work... Birkin."

Througn his labored breaths he scowled, "But I had... one more card... to play."

Since everyone was so focused on themselves, none realized what Simmons was doing. It was by accident, but Jake wanted one last glimpse to Simmons and he found out what he was doing. The barrel was to Sherry.

"Look out!"

Jake swung Sherry aside the moment the trigger was pulled with all his might so that he was caught in betwwen Sherry and Simmons. A loud explosion was heard and the next thing that happened, Jake fell to the floor.

"JAKE!" She wailed as she dropped to the floor next to Jake. the rest also quickly rushed to Jake side Although Jake himself expected that he would soon recover from the wound due to the viruses that plagued his systems, he found out that he didn't. And the spot that he was shot was very unwanted indeed - the left side of his chest. His heart.

"...I had my... last laugh... At least." Casper Simmons' cane gun slipped from his hand and it fell to the first floor.

Leon and Chris attempted first aid to keep Jake alive for the moment, Claire peeled her red jacket to bandage his wound but the bleeding won't stop. The bullet had penetrated through him frontand back. At the same time, Piers inspected the bullet that had shot through Jake and saw the writings on the bullet, "My god. It was loaded with the DEATH." He twisted the bullet around his fingers.

"What?!"

"It was invented to kill any type of organic. Basically. I don't know how it work, but the Family used to invent it to kill Albert Wesker, when he gets totally out of control." Piers explained.

Simmons then turned to the ciling and stared at the chandelier. He was at death's door, he knew it. But he didn't plan to walk through it alone. Through his last breaths he uttered, "Activate... self-destruct sequence... Password..."

"The Family."

* * *

**Voice recognized, password accepted. Self destruct sequence will activate in three minutes.**

The annoying AI voice echoed through The Room as everyone glanced at each other with widen eyes.

"We've got to get out of here!" Chris reminded them. He was still in progress of giving Jake CPR but to no avail. He had wanted to carry Jake but his impulses were growing weak, moving Jake was not possible. They had to stop the bleeding before doing so.

Coughing several times, Jake swatted the running hands away from his chest, telling them to stop the meaning efforts, "Go. *cough* The fucking thing is eating me alive anyway. *cough* Don't think I'll make it."

"No!" Sherry cried, "You stop talking like that, Jake Muller!"

Jake shook his head weakly. He passed Simmon' master control over to her. And he gasped loudly this time, "Sherry."

His throat were dry and hoarse. And his eyes were too forming moisture that mirrored Sherry's.

Through the tears, Jake confessed, finally had his chance to do so properly, "I'm sorry, Sherry."

_For being an ass._

_For hurting you._

_For everything._

When his last wish was fulfilled, Jake Muller closed his eye lids and stopped breathing.

* * *

They all knew what had happened. All of them. Chris released his grip from Jake's chest and Leon did the same.

All of them mourn silently. Although Jake was an ass, but at least he showed one last effort to save them from Simmons before he drew his final breath. He deserved to be remembered, unlike his father.

Sherry Birkin cried her heart out as she cradled the motionless body of Jake, "No. Jake. Please..."

"We have to leave, Sherry." Claire's voice was soft. She knew exactly how she felt but they were still in hot water. They need to get out.

**Two minutes left**

Sherry refused to listen to them. That's when the men had to forcefully pull her away from Jake as Leon yelled at her, forcing her to face the truth, "He's gone, Sherry! You have to stay strong!"

"No!"

They dragged her away to the elevator. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Sherry finally surrendered. She stopped her struggles and watched as the elevator closed on her.

She watched through the stilt as Jake Muller disappeared from her sight.

* * *

**A.N: That's it folks. The end!**

**Or maybe not... There's still one more chapter to go as I put things into conclusion. Just to satisfy your curiosity, here's some hints for you about the next chapter: Two good endings and one bad ending. I'll leave it to you guys to figure out who gets the good one or the worst case, the bad one.**

**I know you guys will flame me for killing Jake, but that's how my fic goes and... it's a part of my story. Whether I will make you say "YAY!" or "DAMN!" in the next chapter, I really can't spoil it. But I promise you this, this is still a JakeXSherry fic, so I will definitely put up something about them in the next chapter. As aforementioned, no spoilers about a good one or a bad one.**

**Til then, cheer for me as I will now start the final chapter! :)**


	12. Final Chapter: Thank You

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to their own respective owners. (For the final time, it's Capcom)**

_Final Chapter: Thank You_

* * *

_'I love you, Jake' - Sherry Birkin_

* * *

**Four months later  
13 April 2015  
United States of America, 10.03 A.M**

Chris Redfield pulled the handbrakes when he got his car to the designated spot. He glanced over to Jill Valentine sitting next to him as he killed the engine of his car.

"Well, shall we go?"

Nodding, Jill pushed the car door open and carefully got the fresh bouquet out first so that it won't be damaged, "Yeah. He can't wait to see us."

The morning breeze blew through them and Jll shivered slightly. She looked upwards to the letters on top of the building, 'Huntington Hospital'. One of the best hospitals in New York. Sighing, Chris held Jill on the hand as they walked through the automatic door.

They reached for the reception first and the attendant there smiled to them, "Good morning. How may I help you, mister...?" She ended with the note.

"Redfield. We are here for Piers Nivans." Chris returned the smile politely. The attendant then looked a little surprised but maintained her formal composure by not showing it. She typed on the computer before looking back to the couple, "Okay, you are good to go, Mr. and Mrs. Redfield. The elevator will be on the first right on that corner," She pointed, "It's on Room 5. Good day."

"Thanks."

* * *

As they pushed the door open tht labeled 'Room 5, Piers Nivans', the doctor was in there too. The elderly man saw the two and put down the form he had in his hand, "Ah. You must be the BSAA Nivans talking about." He greeted.

"Hey, Captain."

Amputated arm and lots of bandages all over himself, Piers was sitting up on his bed. Using his remaining arm, he waved at the couple as they walked over to the doctor. Chris started first, "So, how's he doing?"

"Good. For a young man as he is, he's recovering. Although he still need few more days to rest before we can let him off. You see, his arm still need check ups."

Frowning, Piers retorted, "Can you convince the doctors so I can get off the hospital, captain? No offense but I'm bored as hell here."

The discussing three switched at attention to the spirited Piers then back to themselves with Jill shaking his head at the young BSAA, "With that much fire he had in him, I'll say: He is INDEED bored."

The doctor then readjusted his glasses before picking back the form he had ignored previously. He shook hands with the Redfields before walking out of the room, leaving the three alone.

As Jill placed the bouquet to the vase on the room, Chris took a seat next to Piers, "So, how's you been, buddy?"

"You saw it. Sleeping here at the bed 24/7. Although some nurses are kind enough to take me down at the park. But recently they had been forbidden to do so because of my tendency of... uh... going my way." Piers admitted sheepishly. But then he saw the reflection of the metal on Chris' ring finger, "Wait a minute, Captain... You..." He scanned over to Jill' and saw a similar metal band, "Don't tell me..."

Chris interrupted, "Piers, we're gonna wait for you to get better, then you'll be my best man, deal?"

"Thanks, Captain." He said sincerely.

"You oughta' start calling me by my name."

* * *

They chatted for a while about the Chris' retirement from the BSAA, Piers' progress and some of Chris and Jill's too, although they tried to change the subject multiple times. But then, Piers recalled something he should have asked sooner.

"How's Birkin doing?"

Chris and Jill went deadly silent for a moment. Looking at each other with doubt, Chris turned back to Piers, "Bad at first. The lost of Jake was a serious impact for her. Although Claire said that she has gotten better these days, at least Sherry would listen to Claire. But poor girl still refused to eat or rest at most times."

* * *

**13 April 2015  
DSO Headquarters, 12.00 P.M**

"Congratulations to Director Hunnigan and the new Agent Claire! Woooo!" Leon S. Kennedy, Helena Harper and Sherry Birkin, being close friend to her, took turns to shake Claire's hands and gave her a congratulatory hug after Hunnigan officially proclaimed her as a member of the DSO working directly under Director Hunnigan.

After the distraught caused by Simmons in the DSO had been distilled, the new President decided that he will not take over the DSO, but instead, Ingrid Hunnigan will - permanently as he stated that 'she is more than capable to do so'.

Inviting them to her room, Hunnigan secretly had vodka on her office to celebrate the occasion as the five raised their glasses to Claire as an addition and Hunnigan for her promotion.

After a few rounds, Leon wound his arm around Claire's shoulder at one point, much to Helena's dismay. He whispered something into her ears and was immediately pushed away by the woman as she turned to Helena, "Say, how many times has he flirted with you during China?"

Caught off guard, Helena answered awkwardly, knowing that the older woman was now tipsy, "Um... couple of times. For those that I actually caught his meanings. But I'll say maybe even more."

She switched her attention back to Leon and stated, "See? You and me. Just hang outs. No dates. Playboy."

"Aww..." Leon slumped onto the couch with his glass. He smiled afterwards, "Fine, Claire. How about Sunday, 10 morning sharp, we'll go skating?" He looked over to the younger agents and the Director, "You two will be joining too, of course. Although I don't know about Hunnigan... never in her life that she accepted any of my offer."

"That I can do." Claire nodded in agreement.

Until Sherry suddenly spoke up, "Sorry, guys. I don't think I can make it. You guys go have fun."

Everyone know what Sherry meant, all she wanted to say was really 'I can't still get over Jake'. But then Hunnigan went over to the blonde, giving a short tap at her shoulders, "Look, Sherry. I know you're under a lot of stress lately so you should have followed them, get some fresh air and all. You have been piling yourself with work, as far as I see."

"...I just-"

"Agent Birkin, that's an order. I will give you a week off, don't worry."

* * *

When Sunday came, Sherry did followed Claire on her car as instructed. Leon had called earlier, saying that he will be picking up Helena and Hunnigan so he will be at the skaring rink a little later. Throughout the ride, Sherry was speechless, unlike the usual chatty girl she was whenever Claire was around.

The brunette noticed it. She knew what Sherry had went through months ago when they had to drag her away from Jake Muller's dead body and away from the destructing facility. Claire had acknowledged how important Jake was to Sherry's life after she had witnessed what Sherry had done back at the facility.

Sherry had told Claire that she and Jake were 'just friends' once after the China Incident. But after what she had saw four months ago, she will not believe it if she told her the same thing.

"Sherry."

The blonde tore her gaze away from her side window and focused onto Claire. She breathed, trying to find suitable words to say, "Listen, Sherry. We know how much you went through... and uh... well, you have to know that all of us are worried about you."

"I'm sorry, Claire. I just can't-"

Claire cut her short, "It's alright. I know you missed Jake, but at times, you just have to get over things and move on. I don't think Jake will be much too happy to see you mourn over him for so long." She didn't give the best advice, much less of a consolation.

Breathing heavily, Sherry readjusted herself at her seat, "I suppose you're right."

* * *

Claire was somewhat glad that Leon didn't suggest a theme park while they were drunk days ago. She will regret it, as she kept forgettimg that they were on their thirties. Skating was pretty fun itself after a long while on a mission. Suicide missions specifically.

Although it was first time for Helena (due to the fact that she didn't like partying unlike her sister), she got the hang of it quickly. Traits of having good reflexes, as she quoted.

At one time, Leon resided himself over at a corner, he waved his cell over to the team, signalling that he had incoming call. When the rest gave him the thumbs up, Leon skated out from the rink and went over to a quiet corner.

**Incoming Call: Chris Redfield**

"Chris?"

_"Leon, listen, I don't have time to explain. But is my sister and Sherry with you?"_

Leon glanced over to his shoulder, he saw that they were still at the rink and he quickly replied the hurried voice, "Not for now, they were still skating. What's wrong?"

_"We... we found something. From Syria."_

Arching an eyebrow, Leon could have jumped from his seat, "Syria?"

A brief silence, before came Chris' reply, _"Look, don't tell Sherry about this first. But can you get Claire to the BSAA HQ when you had the time? The sooner the better."_

* * *

**Two weeks later  
1 May 2015  
BSAA HQ, 11.23 A.M**

Sherry Birkin was escorted by Claire Redfield as they followed Leon and Chris down the compliacated hallways and doors. They went for the elevator as Claire held Sherry's hand tightly to quench her nervousness.

"What are you guys going to show me?" Sherry was completely oblivious of what was happening. Everything happened in a sudden as Claire called Sherry on last midnight and she simply said that she will pick Sherry up on her apartment early in the morning.

"You'll see." Claire gulped.

The elevator moved downwards to the basement, somewhere that only authoritized people may access. Being one of the founder of the BSAA, Chris Redfield had all the rights to gain entry to anywhere in the HQ. When the double door opened for them, they went out from the elevator before they stopped. Everyone focused their attentions to Sherry as Claire instructed her, "Sherry, look, whatever that you may see later when we show you. Promise us, just stay calm, okay?"

What were they going to show her? Her clone? The G-Virus vial? Sherry nodded to the older woman with confidence although she didn't know what was going on, "Okay."

"Alright, now that she's prepared. Let's get to it."

They proceeded through another darker corridor which was dimly litted, just like one from a hospital which had power outage. As they walked through Sherry could hear the whispering between the two older men.

"You sure about this?"

"She deserved to know. She was there too."

When they had reached to a door with only a single electrical panel on the wall, Chris looked back at the blonde first, hesitated for a moment before he punched in the passcodes.

As the door slid open, Chris entered the room first and he stepped aside to show Sherry what was inside.

She trembled, her hands were already shaking and her eyes were watery as he approached the single bed in the room with a monitor attached to the man lying on it.

It was Jake Muller, with a breather attached to his mouth, he was still breathing.

The heartbeat monitor gave out the familiar beeping sounds, signalling that there was heartbeat on the patient.

Jake is still alive.

"Jake..." Sherry murmured as her shaking hand reached out for his slowly. When their skin came in contact, she felt warmth.

Although his eyes were still closed and he was still in his deep slumber.

"You saved him again, Sherry." Leon explained, "The straints of the G-Virus that he had in him repelled the effects of Simmons' DEATH months ago."

"G-Virus?" Without looking to Leon, she questioned.

Leon stood next to her as he elaborated, "The C-Virus was created using your G-Virus too. The scientists said that it was your G-Virus that repaired his heart and reactivate it. This means that Jake is still alive. But..." He paused, uncertain.

Sherry hastily asked Leon, "But what?"

Leon was unable to answer her questions. He didn't want to hurt her, knowling that Sherry was now filled with hopes. So, Claire had to take over, "But, we didn't know that if he will ever wake up from his coma at all. The doctors said that he might be awake in the next day, or month, or year, or decade... Or he will keep sleeping until he die of old age in the next hundreds of years maybe."

* * *

**7 Months later  
3 December 2015  
New York City, 2.03 A.M**

_"Sherry, there's something we had to tell you."_

_"What?"_

_"It's about Jake..."_

_"Why? What about him? Had he awaken from his sleep?"_

_"..."_

_"What happened to Jake?!"_

_"...He's dead."_

She woke up with a fright on her bed. Her head quickly turned to the other side and much to her disappointment, it was empty. She was alone in her bed. At first, Sherry was afraid that the previous dream might have been real but when she saw lights on her bathroom and the sound of the showers was on, she sigh softly. _'Just a dream.' _She reassured herself again and again.

Then she realized how cold the room was as she turned to the other side, she noticed that the windows were not fully closed and the snowy breeze blew into the room although the curtains had been pulled. _'Right, we were too busy to notice back then.' _She laughed quietly. Sherry would have wanted to stay on her warm bed but the cold outside would have been too unbearable for her and her state of indecency also encouraged her to reach for the end of the room and shut the window before her room became a meat freezer.

Retrieving her clothing would not be the best idea as she would have been snowman before she could even reach for them so Sherry grabbed the blankets and wrapped it around her bare body. She tip-toed over to the far end of her small room and pulled the windows down, preventing the icy air to sting her skin further. _'Damn, even the floor was frozen solid.'_

Just then, a warm pair of arms wrapped itself to her blanketed body from the back and Sherry ignored as the arms pulled her backwards to the shadow's bare chest.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" The low husky voice whispered into her left ear as a kiss was landed to Sherry's exposed shoulder.

She shook her head lightly as she rested her head against the broader shoulders, "Nope, it was the bad dreams. Thanks to you who left me alone by myself."

"Okay. My bad. Sorry bout' that. Though that I might getting myself a nice shower, extra stamina got me awake and all. What are you doing here fooling around naked with only the blanket?"

"It's your fault. You should have closed the window more properly so that I wouldn't freeze to death. I envied you to be immune to the cold. See? Even my heels are purple." She frowned playfully when he nuzzled the side of his face against her delicate neck.

Of all of a sudden Sherry was picked up off the floor and were carried bridal style. A soft kiss was placed on her lips before Sherry felt movements towards her bed, "Just so you know, Sherry, I'm not completely immune to the cold. Just that I absorb heat better than anyone on the planet. But I can still feel it, capiche? Now let's get back to the bed."

The petite female laughed when she was bounced lightly against the firm chest before was deposited to the soft matress beneath her. Then she suddenly realized that her man was only wrapped in a towel up to his waist. He slid his towel off and threw it to the floor next to him clumsily before moving under the blanket that Sherry invited him to.

Scooting closer to each other, they readjusted themselves until Sherry was securely wrapped in his arms. She inhaled deeply, marvelled at how fresh he smelled after the shower and his masculine scent. He smiled at her actions and he kissed her forehead lightly.

"So, what was your nightmare all about?" He asked casually.

She shivered for a moment, cuddle closer to him until she whispered shakingly, "I dreamt that you died."

"...You know that I don't die easy. Here I thought that you dreamt about your time after Raccoon City."

"Oh, that. I didn't told you about what I have went through isn't it?"

A brief silence before the grip around her body tighten around her protectively, "...I knew what you'd went through. I...I've read your diary back at Africa."

Her eyes widen in shock, "You what-" When she attempted to look up to him, her lips were immediately crushed by his in a passionate kiss. She succumbed instantly, she just couldn't resist him, especially when the kiss was rather slow and lingering. When they eventually pulled away, she could hear him growled, "I knew everything. How they force you into the fucking tests and experiments. And how they starve you and burned you alive. And how they tried to... Gah, I swear, if anyone tried to hurt you again, I'll fucking kill them."

Although it sounded like a crude joke, Sherry knew he meant it. He will protect her, always.

"Thanks, Jake."

"No, _thank you. _You saved my ass more than I could count. Hell, you even saved me from death itself."

She didn't give him an immediate response. Instead, she traced her finger to the newly obtained circular scar on the left side of his chest. She knew that there was another one that mirrored this scar on his back. The shot was meant for here, but he pushed her out of the way. And the shot 'killed' him.

"You saved me that day." She murmured as she placed a chaste kiss to that particular scar. This time, it was Jake's turn to shrill when Sherry dragged her fingers to the scar that run down his cheek. Most people would repulse upon the sight of that long scar but definitely not Sherry.

She found it incredibly sexy.

Her act of affection and his own needs had him grasped her chin gently and he pulled her lips to his. As his hands wandered, Sherry couldn't help but to pulled herself away when she reminded him, "You have to report to Hunnigan early tomorrow." She blabbered.

Jake's eyes narrowed, "Heh, right. Starting tomorrow, you'll be my superior."

"Welcome to the DSO, Jake Muller. Sleep now, so we will have time to dress you up tomorrow." She pecked his chin playfully.

He chuckled as he stroked bare her back to chase away the unwanted heat, "Aye, aye, Madam Muller." He shifted so that they were now resting in a more comfortable postion as Jake held her in his arms, "But don't get me started. You might be my boss at the DSO, but here in this house, I am in charge." He reminded in a serious manner, but in fact she knew he's not when she giggled.

"Yes, sir."

A companiable silence followed suit as both tried to catch up some sleep. But before the sleepiness could claim him, he nudged Sherry as he whispered to her ear, "Could you tell me again what you told me back at the Syrian facility? You know, those words that brought me back..."

"I thought you can hear me." Sherry gazed up to him.

"I know. But I want to hear you say again."

Her lips pulled into a smile. Her eyes fluttered close as she snuggled herself close to Jake Muller.

"I love you, Jake."

And he smiled too. A genuine smile when he was in true peace. As he placed one last kiss to her temple before he shut his eyes, he whispered to her.

"Thank you."

_**Fin~**_

* * *

**A.N: That's it folks! The end of Revisited! I meant it this time.**

**So, basically, the bad ending was simply that Leon and Claire are not getting together as she had stated, "Just friends." Sorry if it disappoint. And the good endings? You guessed it, Piers getting well for Chris and Jill's wedding and our favorite Jake and Sherry? Self-explanatory. Please browse upwards FMI.**

**Although this this fic might have seen its ending, but I have already planned another Jake/Sherrry project in my head. And tell you what? I am already working on a one-shot right after I finished this!**

* * *

**So, thank you all for reading my work and showed tremendous support.**

**I appreciate it. Really. I would have given up if it's not for you guys.**

**Christmas is coming up very soon so in advance, Merry Christmas everyone! Consider this fic my gift to you fanfic readers and writers.**

**Til then, hope to see you guys again for my future Jake/Sherry project.**

**CK- Ace**


End file.
